Una Mortal inmortal
by R. R. Grant
Summary: Fui denominada una maravilla desde mi nacimiento, puedo llegar a controlar a humanos y vampiros con un solo canto...mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi, tengo 17 años y soy Humana.
1. El Viaje

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

* * *

_Capitulo 1._

"_Ven y quédate conmigo, dame el corazón_

_Vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión…"_

Canto suavemente en un rincón de la amplia habitación, me encontraba sola, como siempre…tengo 17 años y vivo en esta habitación desde que tengo uso de razón, mi nombre es Isabella…Vulturi, y soy humana, se preguntaran como es que he vivido tanto estando en un lugar lleno de vampiros, pues la respuesta es sencilla, poseo hasta donde sé dos dones, el primero es un escudo tanto físico como mental y el segundo es la hipnosis, cuando canto, lloro, grito y a veces hasta cuando hablo puedo llegar a dominar hasta a un vampiro…¿sorprendente?, yo no lo creo.

"_Anda dime lo que sientes…quítate el pudor_

_Y deja de sufrir….escapa con mi amor"_

Se preguntaran, ¿Y cómo los vampiros llegaron a saber de tu existencia?, otra pregunta fácil, desde el momento en que nací fui denominada un "Maravilla" pues imagínenselo, una madre en pleno parto y luego de que la pequeña niña nace con su llanto hace que todos los que se encuentren en la habitación hagan lo que ella exigía en ese momento…que era el abrazo de su madre.

"_Después te llevare hasta donde quieras… sin temor y sin fronteras,_

_Hasta donde sale el sol.."_

Linda historia ¿no?, pero…no todo es color de rosa, a mis cuatro años de edad salí de paseo por las calles de la bella Italia en compañía de mis padres, ya había anochecido por lo que las calles se encontraban solas, en nuestra caminata de regreso a casa nos topamos con nada más y nada menos que con Aro, Felix, Jane y Alec Vulturi.

"_Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea, No me importa lo que venga…_

_Porque ya se a donde voy."_

Presencie como dejaron los gemelos a mis padres sin una sola gota sangre, a mi me dejaron de ultima pues eso le pareció divertido a Jane, ¿pero cuál fue la sorpresa? , su don no hacia efecto en mi y eso la enfureció, Aro se percato de eso y le dijo algo a Alec que yo ni escuche, el chico me atravesó con su mirada y luego de unos minutos nada pasó.

"_Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino, la única llave de tu destino,_

_El que te cuida más que a su vida…soy tu ladrón"_

Aun recuerdo con todo detalle la risa maravillada de Aro, el comenzó a caminar dejándome con los tres vampiros restantes, pero al percatarse de que no lo seguían se dio vuelta ¿Y que se consiguió?, a una niña sentada en el suelo chillando con muchas ganas y a tres vampiros intentando resucitar a sus ya muertos padres, Aro al estar lejos no le afectaba tanto mi llanto pero se encontraba atónito con lo que presenciaba, intento acercarse pero algo invisible le bloqueaba, el vampiro mas maravillado que antes espero pacientemente a que yo callara y quedara dormida del cansancio para llevarme a su estrambótico y viejo castillo.

Luego eso no recuerdo mucho, solo unos pequeños pedazos donde yo estoy exigiendo a los vampiros comida, juguetes y muchas otras cosas.

"_Soy tu gitana…tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera,_

_Voy a quererte aunque me saquen…el corazón" _

Otros de los momentos más marcados de mi vida fue cuando cumplí los diez años, pase un cumpleaños maravilloso gracias a mi exigencia pero días después me llevaron al gran salón, como le llamo yo, es donde se encuentran los tres tronos, pensé por un momento que ya llego la hora de partir y encontrarme con mis padres de nuevo, donde sea que ellos se encuentren, pero paso todo lo contrario, me utilizaron para pedirle a Alec y Jane que no se fueran y que se quedaran para serles leales a los maestros y como siempre pasa, me complacieron, pensé que era todo pero luego llegaron unos vampiros queriendo matar a los reyes Vulturi para gobernar ellos, pero rápidamente me miro y supe lo que debía hacer, los obligue a asesinarse entre ellos mismos.

"_Y aunque nos cueste la vida, y aunque duela lo que duela…_

_Esta guerra la ha ganado…nuestro amor"_

La razón por la que se querían ir los gemelos nunca lo supe, pero si sabía algo…me convertirían en vampiro al cumplir 18, se que yo puedo evitarlo, porque puedo dominarlos a todos o también puedo evitar que me toquen mientras viva por mi escudo, pero es algo que yo quería….aunque sé que Alec y Jane mataron a mis padres no odio a Aro ni a Felix, ellos no me hicieron daño por lo que no les tengo rencor, nunca les temí a los vampiros, Aro y su esposa terminaron convirtiéndose en mis padres, aunque muchas veces odie a Aro por su interés en dominar el mundo vampírico y su deseo de poder…el conmigo es diferente se comporta como si él fuera el humano y yo el vampiro, se que lo hace por miedo.

"_Yo nací para tus ojos para nadie más…_

_Siempre voy a estar en tu camino, ohh"_

Teme de mí, porque sabe que si yo se lo digo él puede suicidarse o puede ceder el trono o puedo hacer que toda su guardia se vaya, también teme que yo me aleje de su lado luego de ser vampiro y después intente quitarle el trono.

"_Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad.._

_Dime por donde ir…"_

Esa es unas de las ventajas de mi poder, yo tengo planeada mi vida, quiero convertirme en vampiro para ser tan poderosa y hermosa como ellos…después de tanto tiempo viviendo con estos seres míticos deseo ser como ellos al fin y al cabo. Luego de convertirme me iré a recorrer el mundo algo que siempre he deseado, y para poder lograrlo necesito de tiempo…una de las razones por la cual quiero ser vampiro…el tiempo les sobra a ellos.

"_Después te llevare hasta donde quieras, sin temor y sin fronteras…_

_Hasta donde sale el sol" _

Mis pensamientos y mi canto se ven interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes a la puerta.

"_¿Quién es?" _pregunto tan bajo que casi yo no me escucho, me acostumbre a hablar así, debido a mi estancia aquí.

"_Tu peor pesadilla, el maestro Aro te llama, será mejor que te apures" _responde toscamente la voz aniñada de Jane, mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba a mi habitación como si tuviera derecho alguno.

Siento como mi escudo me rodea sin que yo lo pidiera, se puede decir que mi escudo se activa con solo la presencia de las personas y yo lo quito si le deseo…y en estos momentos no deseo quitarlo por lo que se mantiene en su lugar, eso es algo que solo yo se que pasa con mi escudo físico, pues el mental siempre está allí protegiéndome, me acerco a la pequeña vampira y tropiezo…olvide decirlo, soy muy patosa.

"_Vaya torpe que eres, ni siquiera te mantienes en una superficie plana"_ Se burla Jane y ríe descontroladamente.

"_Sera mejor que no te me descuides Jane querida…puede que me empiece a hartar tu presencia" _Su risa para automáticamente, ella sabe muy bien que hablo en serio y no le gustaría que me molestara con ella, pues hacerla desaparecer de este mundo sería tan fácil como quitarle una chupeta a un bebé.

"_Jane…llévame"_ Se acerca a mí, me monto en su espalda después de cerrar la puerta tras de míy en menos de dos minutos me encontraba en el gran salón.

"_Bella hija mía, ¿qué travesura has estado haciendo?" _Me pregunta al verme bajar de Jane.

"_Oh, padre no he hecho travesura alguna, simplemente aclare algunas cosas con Jane, ¿cierto?"_Respondo con una sonrisa mirando a Jane que ya no se encontraba bajo mi hipnosis, ella asiente mirándome con odio y temor a la vez.

"_Espero que hayan hecho las paces"_ Dice Aro mostrándose esperanzado de que su hija que soy yo por fin halla perdonado a su joya más preciada que es Jane, temía que la odiara tanto que terminara desasiéndome de ella, sonreí ante tal pensamiento.

"_No papá, no llegamos tan lejos puede que tal vez si ella dejara de odiarme por ser inmune a su don, yo por lo menos haría las paces, pero al ella ser tan tosca y tonta prefiere tenerme en su contra" _suelto un suspiro fingiendo lastima, pero una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al ver como Jane y Alec se tensan, el chico si es amable conmigo, yo le he perdonado…solo que él no lo sabe.

"_Hablare con ella, para saber la verdadera razón de su odio hija mía, no te preocupes por eso…solo ignórala no le hagas caso" _Dice mirando fijamente a Jane, supuse que estarían hablando a una velocidad impresionante debido a que no lograba escuchar nada y sus labios temblaban por la rapidez.

"_Aro, me estoy aburriendo ¿puedes decirme de una vez para que me llamabas?"_ dije con aburrimiento.

"_¡Cierto, Cierto!" _Responde con rapidez_. "Te llame para darte un regalo pequeña"_ Dicho esto le siguió una sonrisa.

¿Una sorpresa? Aro Vulturi me está dando una sorpresa sabiendo que no me gustan…con el seño fruncido lo miro interrogante._" Sé que no te gustan cariño pero tu madre ha insistido en que te gustaría…la cosa es que viajaras a estados unidos pequeña, conocerás los estados unidos por ti misma antes de tu conversión claro está, ¿qué te parece la idea?"_ dice sonriente pero con una mirada extraña, como si fuera a matar a todo el mundo por algo así, a veces me parecía estúpido sus reacciones conmigo.

"_¡Es maravillosa!" _Digo emocionada, tanto que corro hacia Aro metiéndolo dentro de mi escudo para que no se dé cuenta que ya domino la expansión, y para que tampoco note que llevo el escudo cuando se supone que estamos con gente de confianza, en me recibe entre sus brazos delicadamente, su frio tacto es agradable, me aprieto mas a él y susurro unas palabras que nunca le he llegado a decir _"Te quiero papá y gracias por esta sorpresa"_ Lo noto tensarse pero relajarse enseguida, me separo de él y al mirarlo me sorprendo.

"_Yo también hija mía, yo también, y lamento mucho el modo en que nos conocimos, tanto yo como los que me acompañaban esa noche…"_

"_Shh, no arruines el momento, ya te dije que a ti y a Felix no tengo nada que perdonarles, y bueno a Alec lo perdone desde hace mucho" _me volteo para verle con una expresión de sorpresa…no se esperaba eso. _"Así como escuchas Alec…lamento que estos años te hice sentir lo peor, pero entiéndeme necesitaba un poquito de venganza, espero me disculpes por eso" _Dije mirándolo fijamente, el sin más sonrió como quitándose un peso de encima.

"_Perdonada"_ Luego de eso una amplia sonrisa se expandía por su rostro, en cambio su hermana lo veía como si este la hubiera traicionado y a mí me miraba rabiosa, le devolví la mirada con una ceja alzada y ella se tranquilizo sin necesidad de que la hipnotizara, muchas veces amaba mi don.

"_¿Y cuando partiré para Norte América padre?" _Pregunto un poco ansiosa por saber ya cuando podre partir, pero recordé algo. _"por cierto papá, ¿a quién se le ocurrió esta fantástica idea? Y ¿con quién viajare? Porque te conozco muy bien como para saber que no me dejaras ir sola… ¿o me equivoco?"_

"_Para nada hija querida, tú eliges con quien ir y donde comenzar tu viaje y se le ocurrió a Sulpicia"_ Dice amablemente.

"_No tengo que pensármelo mucho, Jane y Felix vienen conmigo…espero y ninguno tenga problemas con eso"_

Jane se muestra sorprendida por haberla elegido, pero al contrario Felix se encontraba feliz, mi amistad con él se hizo más fuerte mientras crecía, tanto que llegamos a ser muy unidos.

"_Isabella, no suelo hablarte ni nada de eso, es más te odio, pero tengo una duda… ¿porqué me eliges a mí para acompañarte a un viaje del cual tu quieres disfrutar y con mi presencia no creo que disfrutes mucho"_ Dice seriamente la pequeña vampira.

"_Sé que puedo cuidarme muy bien, pero me he acostumbrado a discutir con alguien, y tu eres la única participante valiente que se atreve, además si hay problemas mientras estamos allá, ¿quien hará sufrir a los mal educados neófitos?, esto no significa que te he perdonado de todas formas Jane, no te fíes por este viaje, nada ha cambiado" _Digo toscamente la ultima parte.

Ella solo asintió.

"_Iremos a Forks; Washington, he leído que el sol casi nunca sale, por lo que Uds. podrán acompañarme todo el día si quieren, hay una playa cerca, que si no mal recuerdo está en La Push, me gusto ese lugar debido a que es boscoso y aquí en Volterra no hay prácticamente nada de bosque, solo ciudad…y más ciudad, quiero experimentar con un nuevo clima" _Termino mi explicación con una sonrisa amplia.

Luego de hablar un rato más, mi apetito comenzó a surgir, por lo que me retire a mi habitación después de haberme cocinado algo, mientras comía busque mis maletas y comencé a empacar.

Un bostezo escapa de mi boca al terminar de cerrar la última maleta, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y yo me encontraba despierta, agotada me coloque la pijama…al tocar la cama sentí mi escudo rodearme, sonreí, si mi escudo fuera una persona real sería muy sobre protector, me acosté a dormir pues en la tarde del día siguiente partiría rumbo Forks.

* * *

_Espero y halla sido de su mas mero agrado, por favor dejen un REVIEW para poder subir el siguiente capitulo, sin mas que decir._

_R. R. Grant_


	2. Las Paces

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

En el capitulo anterior:

_Un bostezo escapa de mi boca al terminar de cerrar la última maleta, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y yo me encontraba despierta, agotada me coloque la pijama…al tocar la cama sentí mi escudo rodearme, sonreí, si mi escudo fuera una persona real sería muy sobre protector, me acosté a dormir pues en la tarde del día siguiente partiría rumbo Forks._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Despierto al sentir varios rayos del sol colarse por mi ventada y dar en mi cara, me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo a tomar un baño, luego de relajarme hasta quedar entumecida en la tina, salgo para buscar algo de comer, mientras me perdía por los largos pasillos del lugar tropiezo con alguien.

"_Lo siento mucho señorita…" _me mira detalladamente "…_Isabella, no la vi" _Dice la voz masculina nerviosamente.

"_No t_e _preocupes, yo venía despistada… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" _ Pregunto curiosamente.

"_El Maestro Aro, me dio una breve descripción de usted, también me dijo que si la veía le digiera que por favor se aliste y lleve las maletas a recepción, porque si sigue durmiendo perderá el vuelo a Washington" _Dijo el recitando cada palabra que le dijo Aro.

"_Oh, Claro, pero… ¿qué hora es?" _ Digo extrañada por la petición de mi padre.

"_Son la 1:45 de la tarde señorita"_

"_¡IMPOSIBLE!, pero si mi viaje sale en menos una hora, ¿tanto dormí?, dios mío y ahora quien se aguantara a Felix burlándose de mí por dormir tanto" _Exclamo escandalosamente.

"_Señorita Isabella, mis disculpas, me tengo que retirar" _Dice él mientras hace una breve inclinación.

"_Por favor dime Bella, y no tienes que hacer ninguna de esas formalidades en mi presencia, no me gustan esas cosas, por cierto no se tu nombre...ni que haces aquí" _Dije sospechando que este chico de no más de 22 años supiera de la existencia de los vampiros.

"_Yo quiero ser vampiro seño…Bella, prometí ser le fiel a la guardia, pero por los momentos el maestro Marco dijo que sería el nuevo recepcionista y mi llamo Angello Battini, a sus servicios" _Termina diciendo con una sonrisa, esperaba que le llegara a ser útil a Aro…púes es chico parece muy agradable.

"_Bueno, puedes retirarte tranquilo, yo tengo que comer algo y hacer unas cosas…hasta luego Angello" _ después de ese encuentro, comí y lleve mis maletas a recepción, donde pude ver al nuevo empleado y futuro vampiro…o postre, me estremecí ante tal pensamiento.

"_Bella" _Grito emocionadamente una voz a lo lejos, que reconocí al instante.

"_Hola Felix, pareces un niño que nunca ha visto a su hermana" _Comente riéndome a carcajadas a su costa.

"_Sera mejor que dejes de reírte vagabunda, como que dormiste de más ¿no? De seguro había de ser un sueño muy entretenido como para que casi gritaras Forks mientras dormias" _dijo el burlándose de mí, frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos, causando que el riera mucho mas, se veía más joven sin esa bata casi negra que siempre cargaba, tenía unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca, una cacheta de cuero y con unos lentes negros, su pelo se encontraba desordenado dándole un aspecto rebelde.

Más atrás venia una joven de unos 16 años aparentados, con una falda en tono rojo vino, una camisa de tiras blancas y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuadros vino tintos y negros, unos tacones aguja rojos y unos lentes que hacían resaltar su aniñada cara asiéndola lucir más madura, sin olvidar que llevaba sus rubios cabellos sueltos y los labios rojos.

Realmente ambos se veían mucho mejor sin esas batas, debería de decirle a Aro que esas batas opacan a todos, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidí dejarlo así, pues debido a esas espantosas y opacas batas los Vulturis son reconocidos donde quieran que vallamos, mi bata era negra pero tenía detalles dorados haciéndome resaltar entre todos, incluyendo a los tres reyes….de locos ¿cierto?, en este viaje aunque lleváramos lo que se nos antojara teníamos la obligación de llevar las batas, solo para utilizarlas si nos enteramos que algún aquelarre causa problemas y arreglarlo, pero del resto solo llevábamos los collares con el logo Vulturi.

"_Bella durmiente, ¿piensas quedarte en el auto o bajaras al aeropuerto? El jet espera por nosotros amore mio" _ Tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no supe en qué momento me monte en el auto, o que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto. Luego de bajar, nos registramos y nos dirigimos al jet privado.

Ya adentro del jet me quede maravillada, era tan lujoso como una mini mansión, estaba equipado con todo…hasta habitación incluida tenia, "_Por favor abróchense los cinturones que estamos por despegar",_ dijo el piloto mientras comenzábamos a despegar…el viaje seria largo por lo me recosté en el sillón más cómodo, tome mi laptop le conecte los audífonos y coloque un poco de música, decidí investigar más sobre Forks.

Nunca en mi vida había llegado a ver un lugar con tanto verde, parecía un planeta alienígena daba miedo…pero me gustaba, algo en este lugar me atraía más de lo común, mientras leía y me informaba más sobre aquel pequeño pueblo llegue a parar en Port Angeles en ese lugar se encontraba el centro comercial más cercano…me imagine lo pequeño que era.

"_¿Qué tanto investigas bella durmiente, acaso te estás arrepintiendo de haber elegido aquel frondoso lugar?" _Bromea Felix tras de mí.

"_No por supuesto que no me he arrepentido, solo quería saber más sobre Forks… ¿por cierto donde nos quedaremos?"_ pregunte recordando que no había pensado en donde quedarme debido a la emoción.

"_De eso no te preocupes, Aro no podía soportar que su querida hija durmiera en un hotel de segunda, así que se ha tomado la molestia de comprar una casa a las fueras de Forks…un poco adentrada al bosque y sin vecinos fastidiosos, obviamente como ellos ya tenían planeado todo el viaje, solo faltaba que tu eligieras el lugar, al tu decirlo rápidamente buscaron una casa por allá…rápido ¿no crees?" _Termina con una gran sonrisa

"_Si, no me espera tener una casa en Forks" _digo sorprendida.

"_¿Y qué esperabas?_ _Eres la favorita de Aro, te considera su hija…su pieza más valiosa…tienes que tener todo lo caro y lujoso, no puedes pasar una mala vida si eres la hija del Vampiro más reconocido…Aro Vulturi"_ Me dice Jane con una extraña mezcla de odio y recelo.

"_Puedes decirme de una buena vez ¿Cuál es tu problema? No sé porque me odias…no te he hecho nada, más bien yo debería de odiarte por ser tan sádica, obstinante y odiosa, por haber asesinado a mi madre de manera tan cruel y por querer que una pequeña niña viera como le quitabas la vida a sus seres más amados. Debería de darte tu merecido niñita porque aunque tenga unos siglos encima siempre tendrás 16, deberías de estar agradecida por no hacerte sufrir, por no haberte hecho desaparecer de este mundo, por no asesinar al ser que mas amas….a tu hermano" _Le digo con crueldad y obstinación, me estaba comenzando a hartar de sus estupideces, ¿es que acaso no se cansaba de hacerme la vida imposible?

Verle la cara de terror que tenía después de haberle dicho lo sé su hermano fue todo un show, nunca…pero nunca en mi vida me imagine a la famosísima Jane, una de las vampiras mas temerarias del planeta, la pequeña diablilla con cara de ángel, con un cara llena de terror…de horror, de miedo al saber que una vez quise hacerla sufrir matando o haciéndole daño a su gemelo, la persona que más ama…aunque nunca se note.

Cuando ambos están juntos…parecen imanes, si él se mueve ella se mueve y viceversa, ellos tienen un vinculo que ni la vampira con el poder de romper los lazos que hay entre las persona podría separarlos.

"_No…no te atreverías a hacerle daño a Alec, tu dijiste que lo habías perdonado hace mucho ¿porque lo dañarías a él?"_ pregunta la vampira con el rostro aun crispado.

"_Para dañarte a ti Jane…para que sintieras como es que maten a los seres que amas, tú me quitaste a uno de los míos de la peor manera que existe…sería muy justo si yo hiciera lo mismo" _Le digo más tranquila mirándola fijamente.

"_Pero no…no puedes, prométeme que no le harás nada a mi hermano, júralo Isabella júramelo" _Comenzó a alzar la voz, sonando desesperada, por un momento sentí lastima por ella, parecía una niña a la que le decían que le quitarían a su madre.

"_Te lo juro Jane, y cumpliré mi promesa mientras dejes de molestarme e intentar atacarme mientras duermo" _La aludida se muestra sorprendida al saber que la había descubierto.

"_Lo lamento, ¿pero como sabias que te atacaba mientras dormías?" _Dice confusa, gire mi rostro hacia la ventanilla para ver como el cielo se empezaba a tornar oscuro…vaya ya llevaríamos aproximadament horas viajando y yo ni cuenta me había dado, regreso mi rostro pero esta vez miro a Felix, quien había tomado mi laptop, se le veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

"_Veras…cuando tu o cualquiera que tenga un poder me intenta atacar mientras mi escudo esta activado, sentiré como unos mínimos…pero muy mínimos pinchazos a mi alrededor, no duelen…solo los siento…cada pinchazo es diferente…a su manera, por ejemplo los tuyos suelen ser tres pinchazos al mismo tiempo, los de Alec me rodean por completo como si estuviera cubierta de pequeñas abejas que se pusieron de acuerdo para pincharme todas a la vez…. ¿comprendes?, es que es muy difícil de explicar" _termino de decir mientras la miraba analizando lo que he dicho, no quise decirle más porque no quería dar demasiada información sobre algo que solo yo se.

"_Eres extraña Isabella…muy extraña ¿lo sabías?"_ Dice distraídamente.

Pensándolo bien, estaba teniendo una conversación con Jane…si Aro viera esto no se lo creería, aunque no era la mejor conversación de todas ni la más amigable…era una conversación al fin y al cabo. Un bostezo interrumpe el ritmo de mis pensamientos.

"_Si…se lo extraña que soy, créeme lo sé desde que tengo uso de razón, entonces Jane… ¿hacemos las paces?" _ Le pregunto media adormilada. _"No pido que seamos las mejores amigas…Solo que al menos nos llevemos lo mejor que podamos…recuerda, es por tu bien y el de tu hermano" _ Le digo sonriendo ampliamente debido a la situación…una humana que puede matar vampiros.

Ella solo asiente _"Anda a dormir…pronto aterrizaremos en Washington y tendremos que volver a montar un auto que nos lleve a Seattle y luego una avioneta para Port angeles…después otro viaje de una hora y media para llegar a Forks…es un viaje agotador, al menos lo es para una humana como tu…que pases buenas noches" _ dijo lo mas amistosa que pudo…incluso pude verla sonreír un poco, se levanto y camino hacia donde yacía un Felix muy concentrado en la laptop.

"_Gracias y Jane…" _ La aludida levanta la vista y me mira curiosamente. _"sin rencores"_ la vi sonreír ampliamente y asentir en modo de agradecimiento.

"_Buenas noches bella durmiente espero y tengas sueños húmedos" _ tras de eso vino la carcajada estruendosa de Félix, me sonroje por lo de sueños húmedos…nunca los he tenido y tampoco los quiero llegar a tener y menos en presencia de Felix alias "Don Bromista".

"_Buenas noches para ti también Felix" _ digo refunfuñando dirigiéndome a la habitación principal de este aéreo-hotel o mejor dicho Jet de lujo, después de haber tomado un baño y de colocarme la pijama, cuando me recosté en la cama sentí mi escudo activarse y rodearme…esta noche confiare con los vampiros que me acompañan y por primera vez dormiré sin él así que lo desactive, me puse a pensar en lo sucedió hace algunos momentos, ahora Jane no intentaría atacarme cada vez que me ve y yo no tendría razones para siquiera pensar en aniquilarla seriamos algo así como amigas ajenas, cada una por su lado, nunca tuve una amiga…es era una de las desventajas de haberme criado con vampiros poco amigables, pero aun así nunca fui muy habladora…prefiero estar sola y leer mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas a estar con amigas de comprar.

Sin darme cuenta estaba sumida en el mundo de los sueños.

Despierto al sentir unos brinquitos a la orilla de la cama, quejándome abro un poco los ojos, para toparme con unos ojos borgoña en rostro aniñado. _"Sucede algo Jane"_ pregunto con voz patosa mientras me estiro, me restriego los ojos para luego sentarme, miro a alrededor y confusa pregunto. _"¿Donde rayos estamos?" _ Este lugar no era ni un carro ni el Jet, estaba en una habitación con paredes en tonos purpuras en un lado donde se supone que debe de haber una pared hay un ventana tamaño completo, que al abrirla daba paso a un pequeño balcón donde había dos pufs (*) con una pequeña mesita en el centro, la cama en la que me encontraba era súper grande con almohadas comodísimas y abundantes, todo era tan hermoso que no parecía real, esta habitaciones era digna de una reina.

"_Bienvenida a Forks dormilona, ¿qué te parece tu nueva habitación?"_ Dice alegremente.

"_¿¡QUE!? ¿Ya llegamos? Pero….pero si cuando me dormí todavía estamos en el jet! ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" _ Pregunto desesperadamente, me he pasado de floja.

"_Una pregunta a la vez Isabella, bueno…si ya llegamos y has dormido alrededor de 12 horas" _Me dice como si del clima estuviera hablando.

"_12 HORAS! Y porque Uds. Me dejaron dormir tanto, quería ver cómo era Port Angeles y admirar Forks desde su entrada! Pero como siempre me la paso durmiendo" _Digo disgustada, me levanto y me dirijo al baño que también tenía mi nueva habitación.

"_Vamos Isabella no te molestes, en realidad no te perdiste de nada increíble, con un poco de dinero que dimos a unas cuantas personas no hicimos ninguna parada, sino que llegamos directo a Port Angeles, alquilamos un auto y llegamos a nuestra nueva casa…ahora cuando termines de hacer tus cosas en el baño, baja al primer piso, te cocine algo…si te preguntas como lo hice pues tome uno de los libros de cocina que tienes, espero y no te moleste" _La escuche salir, tome una ducha al salir pude ver que alguno de los dos que espero y fuese Jane se había tomado la molestia de sacar toda mi ropa y ordenarla en el armario, incluida mi ropa intima, me sonroje debido a que alguien haya visto mi ropa interior, otra vez desee que fuese Jane la que hizo todo eso.

Me coloque un falda de blue-jean…algo muy poco común en mi, una camisa blanca de tiras y unas botas que iban acorde al conjunto, solté mi cabello para que se secara al aire libre y baje rumbo a la cocina. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando me imagine una pequeña casita…¡esto era una mansión! En que estaba pensando Aro al comprar una casa tan lujosa, con tantas habitaciones si la única que duerme soy yo entre más de 20 Vampiros, mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso dándome una vista mejor al bosque y parte de la carretera.

Después de haber encontrado la cocina mi lujosa casa, me encontré a Felix con una gran sonrisa sentado en unas de las sillas del comedor, tenia frente a él un plato con unos hot-cakes y a su lado un zumo.

"_¿Qué onda dormilona? Toma tu apestosa comida, Jane lo hizo con mucho esmero…la fueras visto cocinando, se la paso correteando en la cocina con el ceño fruncido cada vez que no entendía algo, un verdadero show, lástima que estaba roncando" _ Dijo mientras hacia un gesto por estar recordando a la pequeña vampira cocinar.

"_¡Mi comida no es apestosa! Es tan rica como tu sangre humana" _ le saco la lengua como niña chiquita mientras le quitaba el plato de comida y comenzaba a atragantarme…hasta ahora no me había fijado del hambre que tenia.

"_Cuidado y me tragas...al parecer esta bueno, no es así Bella" _ dice mirándome.

"_Muchísimo, por cierto ¿y Jane? ¿Dónde está?" _ Pregunto luego de tragar el ultimo bocado de la sabrosa comida.

"_Anda de caza, posiblemente llegue más tarde porque es preferible alimentarnos lejos de Forks, así no levantamos sospechas"_

"_Oh…Claro, bueno ¿porque no salimos a conocer el lugar?" _Le digo después de lavar los trastos.

"_Me parece bien"_ Contesto encaminándose hacia la salida.

Y así fue como comenzó mi primer paseo por Forks, espero y no llevarme ninguna sorpresa, esta seria la primera vez que salía del castillo sin la presencia de mi padre Aro y mi madre Sulpicia, al llegar a la puerta…respire hondo y salí.

* * *

_Se ha acabado el segundo capítulo, como siempre espero a fuese de su agrado, por favor dejen un REVIEW con su opinión sobre qué les parece esta historia, tengo una duda, y quisiera saber si que les parecía si __**¡Jane encontrara el amor! **__PERO...obviamente falta mucho para que eso pase, pero quiero saber que les parecería!? Sin mas que decir me despido, Muchísimas gracias por comentar._

_Quede asombrada cuando vi que el primer capitulo tenia 8 REVIEW y 9 Follow y 8 favoritos! Les agradesco en especial a las siguientes personas por comentar; _

*marycarmen.a01* SeresLinda* lunha222* Kriss21 *grisAliceCullenSwan* Renesmee Black Cullen1096* Gisset :) Muchas gracias! Este capitulo es dedicado a Uds.


	3. Princesa

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas mis lectores.**_

En el capitulo anterior:

"_Oh…Claro, bueno ¿porque no salimos a conocer el lugar?" Le digo después de lavar los trastos._

"_Me parece bien" Contesto encaminándose hacia la salida._

_Y así fue como comenzó mi primer paseo por Forks, espero y no llevarme ninguna sorpresa, esta sería la primera vez que salía del castillo sin la presencia de mi padre Aro y mi madre Sulpicia, al llegar a la puerta…respire hondo y salí._

* * *

Capítulo 3

"_Que hermoso lugar…nunca creí que llegaría a ver un lugar tan verde" _Murmuro mientras me acerco a Felix.

"_Es un sitio muy extraño, nunca había venido aquí, al contrario de Jane que si ha venido…pero por ordenes de Aro, se puede decir que por aquí es un sitio muy peligroso, los neófitos andan siempre sueltos…especialmente en Seattle y Port Angeles" _Cometa el mientras se dirigía al garaje.

"_Supongo que es porque aquí no hace mucho sol…por eso se debe a la abundancia de vampiros neófitos por acá… ¿De dónde sacaron esa belleza?" _Pregunto atónita al ver salir un llamativo Aston Martin Vanquish color azul metalizado con detalles en color plateado y convertible, aunque no sepa mucho de carros…los se identificar, algo que se me pego de tanto convivir con vampiros es mi amor por la velocidad.

"_¿Te gusta Bella? Qué esperas para manejarlo…es tuyo, un regalo de parte del maestro Marco" _Dijo bajando de el después de haberlo estacionado frente a la casa.

"_¡¿Bromeas?! Esa belleza no puede ser digna de mi" _susurro asombrada aun por el carro. _"¿Cuando lo trajeron?"_ pregunte mientras me acercaba al auto y lo rodeaba. _"¡No puede ser! La placa dice Isabella! Nunca ame tanto mi nombre" _Grito emocionada.

Escucho una estruendosa risa. _"Si Aro viera como te pusiste por el regalo de Marco se pondría celoso, cuando llegamos el auto ya estaba aquí, a Jane se obsequiaron un Volkswagen Bettle en rojo descapotable, y a mí un moto lujosa negra, ambos están en el garaje" _musitó para luego lanzarme las llaves del auto…las cuales terminaron en piso por mis malos reflejos.

Por dentro el auto era aun mejor, al encenderlo un suave rugido despertó a mi nuevo bebé haciéndome sonreír. _"Dios mío, que hice para merecerme ser el copiloto de esa chica con cara de psicópata"_ dice Felix colocándose una mano en el pecho y con la mirada alzada dramáticamente.

"_Ya Cállate, déjame estar feliz" _le gruño, mientras comenzaba a subir la velocidad. _"Ya que hay tantos bosques por acá, quisiera ir a acampar, pero primero recorramos el lugar"_ Dije mientras comenzaban a aparecer las pequeñas pero hermosas casa a los lados de la carretera, en el camino nos topamos con una escuela, que si no es por el letrero no me entero que es una área de estudio.

Yo al contrario de todos los jóvenes del mundo, nunca asistí a una escuelas tenia a mis propios profesores personales, mis viejos vampiros sabelotodo, siempre me daban clases privadas a cualquier hora, por eso nunca me acostumbraron a levantarme temprano…si lo sé, soy toda una dormilona, pero díganme… ¿acaso ustedes no darían todo por dormir un poco más tarde los días de clases?, no se ustedes pero yo sí.

Encontramos el supermercado, y un lugar que parecía un mini centro comercial, constaba de una calle donde solo habían tiendas de ropa, cafetines, de deportes entre otras, realmente el pueblo era pequeño, pasamos por la jefatura de policías, y otros lugares, llegamos al lugar que supuse seria como el centro o la "ciudad" de Forks, personas caminaban de un lado a otro entrando y saliendo de varios locales, luego de encontrar un lugar donde estacionarme bajamos y comenzamos a caminar.

"_Es extraño andar entre tantos humanos, la sed que me provoca estar tan cerca de ellos me está matando…por favor ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?_

"_¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude?"_ le digo confusa.

"_No te hagas la loca conmigo Bella, se que puedes expandir un poco tu escudo, Demetri y yo lo sabemos muy bien"_ musita el suavemente.

"_No sé a qué te refieres"_ respondo intentando cambiar el tema al verme descubierta.

"_Si lo sabes, así como sabes que Demetri es un rastreador y yo un buen luchador pero con olfato casi tan bueno como el de Demetri" _

"_No entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver Demetri en todo esto?" _Pregunto aun mas confundida que antes.

"_Veras Bella princesa, todos sabemos cuando tienes tu escudo…buen te miento Demetri, Alec, Marco, Sulpicia y yo sabemos eso… ¿quieres saber cómo es que pasa eso?"_ Pregunta de manera inocente, incitando mi curiosidad aun mas.

"_Dime ya, no te detengas, ¿cómo me descubrieron?"_ digo ansiosamente.

"_El primero en notarlo fue nuestro amigo el rastreador, fue un día en el cual el te estaba acompañando a comprar uno de esos tantos libros que tienes, como estaban al principio en el castillo el cual tiene tu olor por todos lados no lo había notado, pero luego de salir…pues Demetri no podía olerte ni sentirte, el solo te miraba…era como si no estuvieras allí, el se acerco más a ti, intentando averiguar si tenias el escudo puesto, como andabas distraídas no lo sentiste chocar con tu escudo, así fue como lo averiguo" _completo el.

"_Debo de admitir que me siento devastada al verme descubierta" _ digo riendo.

"_Dejando este tema atrás me preguntaba si me echaras la ayudadita, es en serio Bella, se me está haciendo difícil estar entre tantos humanos, ayúdame quieres"_ replica de manera suplicante.

"_Está bien…pero nadie más sabe sobre mi escudo ¿no?, es que quiero que quede en secreto, te imaginarias como se pondría Aro al saber que aun siendo humana logro expandir mi escudo, se pondrá como bebe con juguete nuevo, querrá convertirme ahorita mismo"_ digo preocupada…realmente no quería que él se enterara, rodee con mi escudo a Felix mientras nos adentrábamos a una heladería.

"_Buenos días, Bienvenidos a Helados 4D, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y los atenderé en el día de hoy"_ digo una chica amablemente…o eso creí hasta que la vi comiéndose con la mirada a Felix, este ni le prestaba atención estaba más concentrado admirando el pequeño local.

Me aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Felix, el me mira confuso y luego ve a la chica de nombre Jessica, su cara cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa, quise saber que estaba planeando, pues tenía esa extraña mirada, lo siguiente que paso me tomo por sorpresa.

"_Amor de que quieres tu helado"_ Dice mirándome fijamente para que le siguiera la corriente.

"_Hmm, chocolate y chicle cariño" _ le respondo, luego de haber pasado mi brazo por su espalda en forma de abrazo el paso su brazo por mis hombros, para el que nos conociera diría que somos una pareja de adolescentes enamorados o en casos drásticos una pareja de comprometidos.

Era cómico ver la cara de decepción que tenia la chica, nos atendió de manera obligada y mantuvo una cara larga mientras estuvimos allí, por la expresión de la chica me pregunte cuantos chicos la han rechazado ya, siento mi celular vibrar, lo tomo y sin ver la pantalla atiendo.

"_Isabella aquí, ¿Quién allá?" _

"_Se puede saber porque salieron sin esperarme" _ dice la voz irritada de Jane.

"_Oh, ¿Jane donde estas?, pues veras todo fue idea de Felix, le dije que te esperáramos, pero él insistió en salir sin ti"_ digo culpando a Felix, el aludido me mira acusatoriamente.

"_Ya se las verá conmigo el cobarde ese… ¿donde están? Para así poder alcanzarlos"_ Le digo el lugar en donde nos encontramos, mientras la esperábamos buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos, los únicos puesto que habían estaban en la ventana…donde daba vista a la calle, nos sentamos y hablamos de todo un poco, nos preguntamos estupideces que nos hacían morir de risa…para el eso va literalmente.

"_¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro!, los he buscado por todo este frondoso y alienígena lugar! Estoy agotada" _Comenta Jane tras nosotros, me volteo y la veo…fingiendo estar agotada, cosas es imposible debido a su actual condición, se sienta al frente de nosotros ya que Felix se encontraba a mi lado.

"_Luces agotada hermanita"_ Dice Felix luciendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro _"Te tengo una nueva…"_

"_Si? Haber cuéntame!"_ dice cambiando de expresión drásticamente, ahora lucía muy activa y fresca…como rayos hacen ellos para fingir también…supongo que es debido a los tantos siglos que tienen encima este par, cualquiera que los ve diría que son actores de primera.

"_Tengo novia" _Lo miro instantáneamente…¿Qué el tiene QUE?.

"_Baah, pero como dices eso? Acaso hay alguna vampira por aquí que te acaba de flechar o que cosa?"_ comenta Jane entre confundida, atónita y divertida…extraña mezcla lo sé.

"_Tranquila…tu la conoces, es inmune a tu don y puede matar a todo el mundo en este lugar si así lo desea…, ya sabes quién es?" _Dice aguantando las carcajadas, estaba segura de que se refería a mi, no podía hablar porque si lo hacía moriría de risa, la cara de Jane era de fotos.

Sus ojos estaban que se saltaban de orbitas, me miraba acusatoriamente, como si fuese un pecado el que ella no lo hubiera sabido antes…lo que no sabe es que es una absoluta mentira.

"_¡Isabella! Realmente tienes gustos feos! No podías elegir a Alec…o…o a el nuevo recepcionista…Angello?"_ Felix hizo un gesto como si le hubieran ofendido, se coloco una mano en el pecho y su cara estaba echada hacia atrás, haciéndolo lucir muy cómico, no aguante mas y reí a carcajada suelta.

"_Es mentira Jane…Solo que, aquella chica de allá" _le señale a Jessica que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de chicos y chicas…supuse que eran sus amigos de la secundaria. _" Se estaba comiendo prácticamente a Felix con la mirada y pues cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle indirecta y coquetearle, Felix me miro y me dijo…-Amor de que quieres tu helado- y me miro de una manera que hizo que la chica me mirara con recelo, la fueras visto después, nos atendió con una cara larga, de seguro quería matarme para poder andar con Felix"_ termine de decir con rapidez y seguí riendo, rodee mi estomago con mis brazos, sentí que iba a estallar por reír tanto este día.

"_Uff, que alivio Bella, pensé que realmente tenias malos gustos"_

"_Ya deja de insultarme barbie enana" _ Le dice Felix a Jane refunfuñando.

"_Deberías de dejar tu de insultarme a mi idiota de plástico, no quisieras que descargara todo mi poder sobre ti verdad?" _Dice la rubia replicándole.

"_¡A ver si te atreves niñita! No te arriesgarías a delatarnos frente toda esta gente"_ Responde el con burla.

"_Felix…Felix, recuerda que en algún momento tenemos que volver a casa! Y allí no hay nadie quien te salve"_ Felix se estremeció ante eso, pero luego recupero la postura.

"_Bella me protegerá de ti pequeña sadica"_ Dice con suficiencia.

"_A mí no me metas en tus líos Felix" Digo rápidamente._

"_¿Cómo te protegería Isabella al fin al cabo?"_ responde retadoramente Jane.

"_Que expanda su escudo y listo"_ Dice él, quise matarlo en ese momento, Jane lo miraba confusa mientras yo pegue la frente a la mesa.

"_¡Felix idiota! Ahora te aguantas a todos los humanos de este lugar no te cubriré con mi escudo para que no los puedas oler, ahora aguántate por imbécil"_ Le digo furiosa por contar mi secreto.

"_¿A qué se refiere Felix Isabella? Acaso hay algo que yo no sé aquí?"_

Ladee la cabeza de lado a lado, pensando bien si era bueno decirle o no… preferí decírselo y así advertirle de que no le diga a Aro, con un suspiro comienzo mi relato, explicándole lo que ya podía llegar a hacer..lo que sucede cuando me cubro con el escudo y lo de no comentarle nada a Aro, ella escucho atentamente y me prometió que cuidaría mi secreto.

"_Eres aun más poderosa que de chiquilla Isabella, serás una gran vampira…pero mientras tanto eres una mortal inmortal" _ Dice Jane de manera halagadora.

Mis mejillas las siento calentarse…genial me he sonrojado –nótese el sarcasmo- un silencio comodo se estableció entre nosotros, decidí que ya era hora de regresar.

"_Tengo hambre, regresemos a casa, además quiero que me cocines Jane, si no es mucha molestia…es que cocinas muy bien"_ comento mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

"_Sera todo un placer Bella" _dice alegremente.

"_Por cierto Jane, te viniste en tu auto…¿cierto?"_ le dice Felix mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirándola sospechosamente.

"_Relájate Felix, si…si me vine en mi auto, no toque tu preciada motocicleta" _comenta rodando los ojos.

"_Bien…entonces te vas con Jane Felix" _

"_¡¿Qué?!, pero si su carro es muy pequeño… y tan…rojo…y de niñita sifrina" _ dice haciéndome un puchero

"_Felix Vulturi, hay que compartirte, cuando vinimos solo fuimos tu y yo, ahora te vas con Jane para que le hagas compañía, además ese será como tu castigo por fastidiarla tanto…o preferirías que usara su poder sobre ti?" _ Le pregunto, jane solo sonrió ampliamente viendo la escena que estaba haciendo Felix.

"_Son unas crueles, ustedes juntas son el mismísimo infierno" _decía alzando las manos al cielo y encaminándose al pequeño Volkswagen, nosotras solo pudimos reírnos.

Al llegar a mi auto lo encendí, y baje un poco el vidrio para decir. _"Te apetece una carrera Jane?" _pregunto sabiendo claramente la respuesta, escuche a Felix decir. _"Oh si…Carrera de mujeres, esto sí es vida" _

Solté una carcajada y subí en vidrio, acelere rápidamente haciendo los cambios de velocidad tan rápido como podía, dios esto sí es hermoso, mi auto rugía suavemente como un león asechando a su presa, por el retrovisor vi que tenia a Jane a los talones, por desgracias en una curva me paso, pero no me quedaría con esta.

Esquive unos autos que iban lento, cuando divise al Auto de Jane, acelere haciendo los cambios de palanca para tomar más velocidad, prácticamente le pisaba los talones, en un descuido de ella logre igualarle la velocidad, pise mas el acelerador y volví a pasarla, le bloquee el camino de forma que si ella iba a la derecha yo también y así evitaba que me pasara, nos estábamos acercando a nuestra casa, lo sabía porque estábamos en las afueras de Forks, y a los lados de la carretera habían puros bosques, baje los vidrios del auto y abrí el techo, quería sentir el viento en mi cara.

A lo lejos divise con mi poco visión un auto plateado el cual reconocí como un Volvo, venía a mucha velocidad por lo que ambos no acercábamos cada vez más, justamente en el momento que paso por mi lado gire mi rostro un momento y solo pude divisar que el conductor era un chico de cabellos broncíneos, mire por el retrovisor para ver desparecer por la carretera el auto, Jane venia pisándome los talones acelere un poco más, no había pasado ni un minuto de que pasara el chico con el veloz Volvo cuando logre ver pasar un porshe en tono amarillo chillón y más atrás un convertible rojo que era manejado por una chica rubia y un chico castaño, luego de este paso un Mercedes negro con vidrios oscuros como la noche, todos iban a la una velocidad impresionante, tanto como íbamos mis vampiros y yo.

Una curva llego y cruce completamente adentrándome por un camino asfaltado que no se lograba divisar por los tantos arboles alrededor, ya habíamos llegado un poco mas de camino y logre admirar mi enorme mansión, realmente Aro era un dramático exagerado.

"_Te deje ganar…solo eso"_ dijo Jane adentrándose a él casa.

"_Si claro, sobretodo porque yo no te dejaba pasar" _Le digo burlándome.

"_Bueno, está bien, lo admito…me ganaste"_ dijo como si estuviera diciendo que le cortaran un brazo.

"_¿Todos los vampiros son así de dramáticos acaso?"_ Comento dirigiendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

"_Si…creo que sí, que quieres comer Isabella?" _Dice adentrándose a la cocina también.

"_Sorpréndeme" _ Le digo con entusiasmo, realmente ver a un vampiro cocinando es la cosa más extraña que he visto en mi vida, casi no lograba divisarla, se movía a una velocidad demasiado rápida para la vista humana, obviamente se disgustaba en las partes en donde tenía que esperar a que se cocinara la comida, pues ella podrá ser muy rápida, pero la cocina no lo es.

"_Vieron los autos que nos pasaron por un lado?"_ Veo a Jane tensarse y luego relajarse.

"_Pues claro Bella, no somos ciegos, eran vampiros" _ Me ahogue con el agua que estaba tomando.

"_¡Eran vampiros!?"_ Prácticamente grite.

"_Que te sorprende tanto?"_ Pregunta Jane, mientras me daba el plato de comida.

"_Lo grande del aquelarre, no creí que tanto vampiros pudieran vivir juntos…aparte de los Vulturi claro esta" _ dije metiéndome una cucharada de comida a la boca.

"_Si bueno, hay que visitarlos y advertirles que nosotros estamos aquí, y que por supuesto no estamos para quitarles su lugar de caza" _

"_Estas en lo cierto Felix, hay que ir a hablar con ellos, y quien sabe…a averiguar si hay alguno que se quiera unir a nuestra guardia...o alguno que tenga un don"_ Le sigue

"_¿Cuando vamos?" _

"_Tú no vas"_ me dice Felix seriamente._"Si te pasa algo quedaría bajo nuestra responsabilidad"_

"_¿Realmente piensas que te voy a hacer caso?, no sabes que poderes tienen esos vampiros, así que tengo que ir, los tengo que proteger" _respondí decisivamente.

"_Nada te hará desistir ¿verdad?" _dice jane. _"Es realmente estúpido que una humana nos proteja"_

"_Estas en lo correcto" _Le seguí mientras terminaba de comer.

Acabada esa conversación subí a mi habitación para así poder ducharme y vestirme con la bata Vulturi para ir a casa de la visita, aun no anochecía por lo que no sería un problema…aunque pensándolo bien, para ellos nunca sería un problema pues nunca duermen, por lo que siempre tienen tiempo.

Baje las escaleras y abajo ya me esperaban Felix y Jane vestidos, Felix me llevaría, por lo que me colgué en su espalda, recosté mi cabeza en su espalda y cerré los ojos para así no marearme, los vampiros iban a tanta velocidad que si tenía los ojos abiertos llegaba a marearme…y eso no sería nada lindo.

Pasados unos 10 minutos.

"_Puedes abrir los ojos Bella, ya llegamos"_

"_¿Colocaste tu escudo Bella?" _Me pregunta Jane _"Lo coloque apenas salimos de la casa Jane no te preocupes" _Le digo para tranquilizarla.

"_Bueno prepárate Bella, llego otra vez la hora de ser la Princesa Vulturi"_

Suspire pesadamente, quite todo rastro de sonrisas de mi rostro, y coloque la faceta princesa, tenia que ser seria…pero estar sonriente a la vez…oh y ser amable…y cruel cuando no obedecen…esa faceta nunca me gusto, pero soy una Vulturi y tenía que hacerlo.

Nos colocamos las capuchas y avanzamos, Felix subió las escaleras de la gran casa y toco la puerta, como Jane iba delante de mí y Felix delante de ella no llegue a ver quien abrió, pasamos a la gran sala de la casa, las paredes blanca resaltaban con los ventanales de los lados, los muebles blanco y las flores alrededor…todo era realmente hermoso, Felix se posiciono a un lado, Jane coloco a mi derecha y yo hizo la entrada principal, me coloque en medio.

"_Bienvenidos, esta es mi familia, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen ella es mi esposa Esme"_ Dice el rubio señalando a la mujer que yacía a su lado, esta sonrió agradablemente. _" y Ellos son mis hijos y sus esposas, Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y él es Edward Cullen" _Termino diciendo mientras señalaba al chico de cabello broncíneo que manejaba el Volvo esta tarde.

"_Venimos en paz, con la intención de hablar y aclarar los territorios de caza, además de revisar de que ustedes no estén causando problemas alguno y todo este bien, El es Felix y ella es Jane como pueden ver son de guardia Vulturi" _ los aludidos se bajaron las capuchas mostrando su rostro, pude ver que tres de los Cullen tenían dones, no se cuales pero si se que tienen dones, pues sentía los comunes pinchazos los tres eran diferentes. _"Yo soy Isabella Vulturi" _ Dicho eso baje mi capucha y puede admirar que todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que era humana, supuse que como estaba tapada y tenía mi escudo puesto no se fijaron de ese pequeño detalle, para agregar más drama dije. _"Me pueden decir Bella, soy humana y soy la Princesa Vulturi"._

* * *

_Este fue todo el capitulo 3, es un poquito más corto que los 2 primeros, lamento eso, como siempre me gustaría que dejaran un Review, nada les costaría! Y más que ahora es más fácil, sin más que decir, solo que me dejen su opinión en un COMENTARIO! _

_Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi! Son mi paga! :D, Recibo críticas constructivas, si son destructivas por favor no pierda su tiempo dejándome su negatividad._

_Muchos Besos y Abrazos, nos leemos en siguiente capitulo._

_R.R. Grant_


	4. Tua Cantante

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_**Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a: Paulii ; **__**Nu'est fans**__** y a Lunha222 quien ha comentado todos los pocos capi que llevo. (:.**_

En el capitulo anterior:

"_Yo soy Isabella Vulturi" _ Dicho eso baje mi capucha y puede admirar que todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que era humana, supuse que como estaba tapada y tenía mi escudo puesto no se fijaron de ese pequeño detalle, para agregar más drama dije. _"Me pueden decir Bella, soy humana y soy la Princesa Vulturi"_

* * *

Capitulo 4.

"_Un placer Bella"_ Dice el señor Cullen saliendo del shock, por las historias que me han contando mi padre y mi madre Sulpicia, el señor Cullen vivió un tiempo con los Vulturi pero que luego se fue porque quería seguir recorriendo el mundo y porque en un castillo no podían vivir un vegetariano con carnívoro, esa parte nunca la entendí, ¿porque le dicen vegetariano a este guapo vampiro?

"_Sentémonos para así poder hablar tranquilamente" _Dice Esme con voz ahogada…todavía no supera que sea humana.

"_Claro" _ miro a Felix y a Jane, ambos negaron por lo que yo me acerque al sillón de una persona, estos se colocaron a mis espaldas.

"_¿Se puede saber qué rayos quieren?¿Que hacen aquí si no hemos hecho nada malo!" _Dijo la despampanante rubia con una voz que destilaba odio y un mínimo miedo, es que acaso este mujer no le enseñaron a respetar? Que no acaso es sorda y no oyó nuestro apellido?

"_Rosalie" _ Le riñe Esme, pidiéndole que se calmara. _"Cálmate ya" _

"_Como quieres que me calme si ellos están aquí" _Pensé que como era tan valiente de seguro era unos de los tres vampiros que tenían poderes.

"_Rosalie, cálmate"_ Dijo el señor Carlisle de manera demandante, la rubia le lanzo una fugaz mirada de reto la cual el vampiro sostuvo, ella sin más agacho la cabeza y se acerco al mastodonte de pelo castaño, ese chico de verdad que era grande, supuse que él era Emmett.

"_Discúlpanos, Rose tiene un carácter fuerte, y se vuelve asesina cuando se refiere a nosotros"_ Dice la voz alegre de una duende, la chica era casi de la misma estatura que Jane, tenía el cabello corto en tono negro y las puntas de este señalaban a todas partes, se acerco a mí no sé si caminando o bailando.

"_Soy Alice y el es mi esposo Jasper"_ Dice alegre tendiéndome la mano, la cual tome enseguida por educación, aparte de que me contagio su felicidad.

"_Un gusto Alice, Jasper" _Le digo al joven que se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, me pude fijar que el aguantaba la respiración, sentí pena, el chico teme en atacarme.

"_Jasper"_ El aludido me mira fijamente _"respira" _El me miro con terror. _"respira, créeme no te pasara nada" _El se negó y murmuro un _"Estoy bien"_ este chico sí que tiene problemas, parece emo, decidí hacer uso de mi don.

"_Jasper mírame" _El rápidamente levanto la mirada para posarla en mi _"respira" _Sin chistar hizo lo que le pedí, todos en la sala miraban atónitos a Jasper, que se encontraba respirando en la misma habitación que yo.

"_A lo que venimos Bella princesa"_ Me dice Felix, cierto estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

"_Ignorando lo que acaba de ocurrir, comencemos con el tema al que realmente vinimos" _Digo con voz clara y monótona_ "Como verán dos vampiros conviven conmigo en mi nuevo hogar, el cual está también a las afueras de Forks, tengo entendido que este es su territorio de caza, porque les digo que lastimosamente para ustedes hay que dividirlo" _Al decir eso puede admirar mejor el color de los ojos de ellos, eran dorados.

"_Debido a que no sé porque sus ojos son dorados, no sé de que se alimentan, pero mis vampiros toman la dieta normal por así decirlo, quiero que sepan que ellos para no levantar sospechas, no se alimentaran por estos lados" _ comente.

"_Tomamos sangre animal Bella, es por esa la razón del color de nuestros ojos, respondiendo a tu pregunta" _ Dice La voz del que supuse que era Edward pues era el único que quedaba, lo mire y me quede pasmada, no le había prestado atención, pero ahora que lo hago me arrepiento no haberlo hecho antes, este chico era todo un adonis, sus cabellos dorados y despeinados lo hacían lucir rebelde.

"_Gracias por tomarte la molestia de aclarar mi duda Edward"_ Le respondo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en ese mismo instante que lo mire me sentí descubierta, la mirada del vampiro hacia que las piernas me flanquearan, por esos mínimos segundos en los cuales me miraba fijamente sentí que mi escudo se quitaba, vi a Edward inhalar suavemente y tensarse, sus ojos de un dorado parasaron a un negro profundo, sus puños se apretaron tanto que pensé que se los rompería, vi como su mandíbula se apretaba, por un momento pensé que me saltaría encima, aparte la mirada y nos volví a cubrir con mi escudo. _"Eso sería todo, pero debo de hacer algo que es digno de mi padre Aro"_ Carlisle se tenso, pero me miro curioso, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward fruncía el ceño y volvía inhalar en busca de mi aroma, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, su cuerpo se relajo y volvió a posar su mirada sobre mí mirando confuso y con su ceño bastante fruncido.

"_Señor Carlisle, por cierto, tengo entendido que usted conoce a mi padre y mis tíos, ¿o me equivoco?" _Le pregunto.

"_No te equivocas y por favor dime Carlisle, eso de Señor me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy" _termina con una sonrisa. _"¿Cómo están ellos por cierto?" _ Pregunta con cordialidad.

"_Vivitos y coleando Carlisle, te diría que te manda saludos, pero él no sabía de tu estadia aquí, así que cuando vuelva le diré de ti" _Comento amablemente.

"_No te preocupes" _Me dijo.

"_¿Cuáles son los tres vampiros que obtienen un don?" _Pregunto volviendo a una expresión seria.

"_¿Qué? Es que acaso te los vas a llevar también? No te basta con quitarnos un pedazo de nuestro territorio?" _ Explota la rubia, ahora si me va a escuchar, como se atreve a llamarme ladrona en mis narices.

"_Mira Rosalie será mejor que respetes si no quieres salir lastimada" _Le dije conteniéndome.

"_¿Lastimada? Que me podría hacer una apestosa humana como tu!" _Dijo odiosamente y comenzando a acercarse a mí, pude ver que Felix acercarse a un sillón y sentarse seguido de eso dijo. _"Veamos si la rubia llega a sobrevivir, esto será un buen show" _Jane sonrió estando de acuerdo y se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón donde estaba Felix, todos los Cullen se tensaron al oir lo que dijo Felix, seguido todo esto paso rápidamente.

"_¿Me dijiste apestosa? Las pagaras muy caro" _ mi escudo se hizo más fuerte haciendo imposible que alguien se me acercara. _"arrodíllate ante mi" _Le dije haciendo uso de mi don, ella lo hizo mirándome asustada por no saber que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

"_Haber Rosalie quien es el ser más querido para ti?" _Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

"_Eso no te incumbe maldita mocosa! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme apestosa bruja del demonio?" _Me grito.

"_Veamos…será Edward?" _Dije acercando a el, la vampira no dijo nada solo me miro mal _"Hmmm o puede ser Esme?" _Comente acercándome a la aludida ella se tenso debido a mi acercamiento_._

"_Aléjate de mi madre mocosa del cara*jo" _ grito _"Asi que ella es importante, pero no a lla no puedo hacerle nada, es solo una madre…algo que a mi me quitaron así que a ella le debo respeto…en honor a mi madre" _dije y seguido me acerque al mastodonte _"que tal…Emmett?"_ La vi tensarse y gritar. _"ALEJATE DE MI HOMBRE NIÑA IMPERTINENTE" _Di en el Blanco.

"_Emmett, cariño acércate a mi" _Le digo, el sin chistar se acerco, Rosalie me miro con miedo. Emmett es su persona más preciada. _"Emmett quieres que le arranque un brazo a Rosalie?"_

"_Si Bella, me parecería genial" _Responde el aludido hipnotizado.

"_Entonces hagámoslo" _Comente acercándome a ella, pude admirar a todo el resto de los Cullen intentando traspasar mi escudo…cosa que nunca lograrían. _"oh, vamos…tranquílense, no voy a matarlos…al menos no a Emmett" _ Dije cruelmente.

"_Bella, no por favor no les hagas nada, disculpa a Rosalie por su mal comportamiento, ella no pensó, simplemente estaba asustada" _Grito Esme sollozando.

"_¿Porque la dejaría? Ella tiene que aprender a respetar, a no ser una maldita malcriada y Narcisista" _Dije molesta. _"Emmett dale una cachetada, aunque no sería de caballeros que golpearan a una mujer…Jane, por favor puedes venir?"_

"_Claro Bella" _Se acerco a mí. _"Necesito de tu don, esta barbie tiene que aprender a ser educada" _Dije intentando calmarme para no cometer ningún asesinato, sentí unos pinchazos rodear mi cabeza.

"_¡Genial! Yo intento calmarme y alguien quiere entrar en mi cabeza, se puede saber quiénes son los que tienen dones y cuales tienen?" _Dije mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la rubia.

"_Te diremos si sueltas a Rosalie y a Emmett" _Dice Edward con voz contenida.

"_Si no me dicen la matare y los obligare a todos a serles leales a los Vulturis, no tendrán libertad y se alimentaran de sangre humana…ustedes deciden" _dije sentándome en las piernas de Felix, este me acurruco, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

Vi a Esme y a Carlisle mirarse con terror, cuando iban a hablar se vieron interrumpidos por alguien más.

"_Soy capaz de controlar los estados de ánimos" _dijo Jasper dando un paso adelante.

"_Uno menos" _Dije

"_Puedo ver el Futuro" _Dijo Alice colocándose a un lado de su esposo y mirándome con suplica para que soltara a la rubia.

"_Aun queda uno" _Dije mientras me acurrucaba aun mas en el pecho de Felix, este acariciaba mi espalda como si fuera una bebé.

"_Yo…" _dijo Edward…así que el adonis tiene un don eh? _"Puedo leer la mente" _¿Qué?_ "puedo leer absolutamente todas las mente de aquí a excepción de la de ustedes tres, por favor, ya deja libre a mi hermana" _Dijo con voz ahogada, de seguro leyendo en la mente de Rosalie en dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"_Ya déjala Jane, ven y felicítame, también soy inmune al lector de mentes" _ digo levantándome, la aludida dejo a Rosalie quien yacía en el piso, con una sonrisa se acerco a mí. _"Felicidades Isabella, otro don al que eres inmune, cada vez te haces más fuerte, no me imagino cuando seas inmortal" _Después de eso me abrazo.

"_Ehh, Bella ya deja a la pareja tranquila" _Me dice Felix mirando en dirección a Emmett y Rosalie, ella aun seguía en el piso y Emmett parado sin moverse.

"_Oh, lo siento"_ dije sonrojándome. _"Vuelvan a ustedes"_ susurro, y seguido vi a Emmett cargando a Rosalie quien se encogió en los brazos de el grandote.

"_Rosalie"_ Llamó a la rubia _"Espero y para la próxima aprendas a comportarte, a ser más amigable, te estaré vigilando Rose…" _ Le dije ella solo me miro y asintió, después volvió a esconderse en los brazos de Emmett, el le susurraba cosas al oído y besaba su rostro.

"_Tengo una pregunta Alice…nos viste llegar?"_ Le dice Jane a la duende.

"_No, hay algo que no me deja ver a todo el que rodee a Bella" _Me sentí aun mas orgullosa.

Me siento ahogada por el abrazo de Felix y Jane juntos. _"Mucho amor no creen?" _les pregunto quedándome sin aire _"No…respiro"_ ambos me soltaron, haciendo que yo cayera de rodillas al piso en busca de aire.

"_Lo sentimos" _murmuran ambos al mismo tiempo, haciéndome reír, escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta, dicha persona era él líder. _"Lo sentimos Carlisle, se me ha olvidado que no estoy en mi casa, bueno los felicito por sus maravillosos dones, como ya acordamos todo, nos retiramos" _digo terminando con un bostezo.

"_Felix?"_ no me respondió solo me tomo en brazos, yo pegue mi cabeza a su pecho pero antes de irnos dije. _"Fue un placer haberlos conocido, lamento mucho lo de Rosalie, pero alguien tenía que enseñarle a no ser superior a los demás, a que ella es igual a todos, buenas noches, oh y Edward lamento lo de hace rato y…eres muy guapo"_ El aludido me miro sorprendido, no supe descifrar si fue porque sabía lo que había ocurrido cuando quite mi escudo o por lo último que dije._ "vámonos"_ Dicho eso partimos a casa, yo por otro lado me quede dormida a mitad de camino, por lo que no supe nada de mi hasta la mañana siguiente.

"_Bella…Bella…ISABELLA"_

"_ah..QUE?!" _A veces me pregunto…será que estos vampiros no pueden buscar una forma más amable de despertarme, pienso desde el piso.

"_Buenos días princesa Belly-Bells, como amaneciste…aparte de en el piso?" _ Después de eso le siguió una estruendosa carcajada, si, así es…Felix me acaba despertar con un grito.

"_¿No puedes despertarme cariñosamente?"_ Le digo refunfuñando mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño arrastrando los pies.

"_No…imposible, así es más divertido"_ Continuo riendo.

"_¡Ya vete de mi cuarto! Necesito vestirme"_ le dije desde el baño

"_¡Uy! Pero que ruda…Abajo te espera tu desayuno, yo por otro lado iré a alimentarme" _ escuche que como iba saliendo.

"_Felix… ¿dónde te alimentaras?" _ pregunto saliendo del baño.

"_No lo sé…a lo mejor iré a Port Angeles…o a Seattle, no lo sé ¿porque preguntas?" responde volteándose hacia mí y mirándome confuso._

"_Es que…quería ir"_

"_Eso ni lo pienses Isabella" _Dice alzando la voz y dándose vuelta.

"_¿Por qué?"_ el me ignoró perfectamente "_Quiero que me des una explicación!" _Sin darme cuenta había hecho usó de mi don, vi a Felix tensarse y voltearse hacia mí.

"_Es muy peligroso, podría matarte, cuando los vampiros cazamos nos entregamos a todos nuestros sentidos, y solo pensamos en alimentarnos, puedo lastimarte y no darme cuenta hasta que haya saciado mi sed". _ Dijo él con voz neutra.

"_Vuelve a ti" _ Lo vi pestañar rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, luego poso su mirada sobre mí y me miro acusatoriamente señalándome con el dedo. _"¡me has hipnotizado Isabella!" _Me dijo de manera molesta.

"_Lo lamento Felix paso sin que yo lo quisiera" _ le digo cabizbajo.

"_Pero que sensación más espantosa Bella, sentí que moriría" _ digo mirándome raro.

"_No exageres Felix" _ Le digo molesta _"Solo es hipnotismo"_

"_No exagero, se siente como si mi mente dejara mi cuerpo y no pudiera regresar a él, como si estuviera luchando contra una oscuridad que me quiere desterrar de mi cuerpo, es HORRIBLE" _dijo él con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba explicarse. _"Bueno…olvidando lo sucedido ahorita, tengo que irme"_ dicho esto desapareció de mi vista sin darme chance de replicar.

Con un suspiro vuelvo a mi habitación, me adentro al baño y luego de una larga ducha me visto y bajo al comedor.

Ya abajo busque mi comida y comencé a calmar mi apetito, termine de comer, lave los trastos y me dirigí a buscar a Jane, al llamarla y ver que no venia, supuse que me encontraba sola, aburrida comencé a ver tv para distraerme un rato, cuando sin darme cuenta comencé pensar en lo sucedido el día de ayer con Edward

Si no me equivoco, y por su reacción yo soy su tua cantante, genial –nótese el sarcasmo- su perfecto cabello dorado, sus finos y parejos labios moviéndose lentamente mientras hablaba _"Pero que rayos te pasa Isabella, deja de pensar en Edward" _Me regaño a mí misma, cuando me veo pensando…o mejor, babeando por Edward él es lindo y todo pero nada más.

"_¿Desde cuándo hablas sola?"_Pegue un brinco y me gire rápidamente en dirección a la voz de la vampira.

"_Quieres matarme de un susto Jane" _ Le recrimine colocándome una mano en el pecho, para ver si lograba calmar mi corazón.

"_No ja ja ja no quiero matarte…aunque en un tiempo muy corto atrás si lo quise, bueno ignorando esto, quieres explicarme porque hablabas de Edward Cullen?"_

Suspiro pesadamente _"descubrí que soy su tua cantante"_ La vampira me mira sorprendida.

"_¿Y tu como lo sabes?" _Preguntó curiosa ella, yo comencé a explicarle lo sucedido a ella, quien solo escuchaba atenta.

"_Vaya…así que ahora tienes un vampiro a tus pies…o bueno a tu sangre..o como sea tu me entiendes"_ Dijo levantándose del sillón.

"_Oye Jane…Me siento un poco culpable por lo de Rosalie, pienso que me he pasado…aunque admito que no m arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice_, _pero de igual manea, además…Alice me callo muy bien, no quiero que tenga una mala imagen de la princesa Vulturi_" Termine con una sonrisa.

"_¿Y que quieres que yo haga?" _ Dice mientras la veía buscando rápidamente una película.

"_Pues…que vayamos a visitarlos…otra vez"_ Se volteo hacia mi. _"¿Es en serio? O solo quieres ir para poder hablar con el tal Edward?" _ Responde ella con una sonrisa picara.

"_En parte" _le dije con la cabeza gacha.

"_Lo sabía, ese chico te gusto, además lo que le dijiste anoche lo dejo muy sorprendido, aparte de que no te quitaba la mirada de encima" _

"_Jane…ya deja de decir estupideces"_ Le dije sonrojada.

"_Es la verdad" _ Dice sonriendo. _"Bueno…vamos a la casa de los Cullen entonces" _Dice Jane levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. _"Ponte bonita para que Edward deje la baba por ti" _ Ya para estos momentos parecía un tomate andante debido a mi sonrojo.

Me coloque un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa roja holgada con una camiseta de tiras blanca debajo de esta, unos tacones rojos altos, solté mi cabello arreglándolo un poco, pinte mis labios de rojos y salí, afuera me esperaba Jane con una de sus típicas faldas color negro muy corta en realidad con una camisa en tono verde esmeralda unos accesorios del mismo color y unos botas que le llegaban a la rodilla con su cabello suelto.

Ambas llevábamos el collar con la insignia Vulturi colgando de nuestros cuellos. _"Parecemos divas"_ Digo riendo _"Somos Vulturis, nos tenemos que vestir con estilo"_ Dice Jane sifrinamente yo solo reí mientras bajamos las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto y nos dirigimos camino a la casa de mi adonis…la casa de Edward.

* * *

_Hola mis amores! Lamento mucho la tardanza es que estaba en plena mudanza y no me daba tiempo de subir, pero aquí estoy sin falta con el capitulo 4._

_DE VERDAD QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA, CON SOLO 3 CAPITULOS QUE LLEVO YA CASI ALCANZAMOS LOS 30 REVIEWS! LAS AMO! _

_Sin mas que decir muchos Besos y Abrazos a Usd, nos leeremos en el siguiente capi._

R. R. Grant


	5. Su sangre

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_**Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a: **Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por ser la primera en comentar en Capitulo anterior._

En el Capítulo anterior:

_Ambas llevábamos el collar con la insignia Vulturi colgando de nuestros cuellos. "Parecemos divas" Digo riendo "Somos Vulturis, nos tenemos que vestir con estilo" Dice Jane sifrinamente yo solo reí mientras bajamos las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto y nos dirigimos camino a la casa de mi adonis…la casa de Edward._

* * *

Capítulo 5

"_Pareces desesperada por llegar"_ comenta burlonamente mi compañera.

"_Ya cállate, sabes que me gusta la velocidad" _Dije yo.

"_Te ves ansiosa Isabella, solo eso…" _ dice ella mirando el retrovisor para luego encender la radio.

"_¿Es que acaso tengo que admitirlo? Dios…lo que pasa…es que megustoedward" _ dice rápidamente, hasta a mi me costó entenderme.

"_Jajaja" _ la escuche romper una carcajada. _"No te entendí nada, haber repítelo pero no tan rápido, oye espera...¡AMO ESA CANCIÓN!" _ Digo lo ultimo gritándolo.

"_Yo también…pero no había necesidad de gritar Jane" _dije riendo mientras ella comenzó a cantar.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine__, __I knew he must a been about seventeen" _dijo con voz Hermosa. _"__Canta__conmigo__"_ dijo animandome.

"_The beat was goin' strong__…__Playin' my favorite song" _dije cantando vi como se hipnotizaba pero como lo que queria era cantar no le preste atención, ella rió y canto la siguiente estrofa…me uní a ella en el coro.

"_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long__, __Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'" _

"_I love rock n' roll__  
__So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__  
__I love rock n' roll__  
__'Cause it's all the same__Said can I take you home where we can be alone…" _cruce por a la izquierda adentrándome al bosque y me guie por el sendero que había allí poco a poco iban desapareciendo la arboleada dándole vista a lo lejos la enorme mansión Cullen. Aún estábamos alejadas pero aun así se visualizaba la casa. Mi corazón se acelero debido a lo poco que faltaba para ver a aquel chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos de un dorado profundo y brillante.

Edward Pov.

"_Aún no entiendo que poder puede llegar a tener ella, pero ha de ser muy poderoso como para que los Vulturi la mantengan viva…más aun como para que Aro la tenga como su hija" _ Dice mi padre en tono serio, yo por el contrario me mantengo sin habla, desde anoche después de la partida de los Vulturis no he dejado de pensar en Isabella, aquella extraña chica de ojos chocolate.

Su aroma. Aquel aroma que me hizo perder los estribos por unos segundos, me hizo desear asesinarla, dejarla sin una sola gota de su sangre. Me estremecí tras lo que pensé sentí como una calma se apoderaba de mi cuerpo relajándome, levante la mirada y le agradecí a Jasper.

_No hay de que…llevas desde anoche más tenso de lo normal, ¿sucede algo? _ pregunta mi hermano. A lo cual yo solo ladee la cabeza de un lado al otro dándole a entender que no ocurría nada, el solo asintió.

"_Edward…en serio no lograste leer la mente de ninguno?" _ Dice Emmett mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rosalie quien todavía no superaba todo el dolor que le hizo sentir aquella vampira Jane.

"_Ninguna, es como si chocara contra un muro…aunque por un momento pude llegar a leer la mente de los dos vampiros que acompañaban a Isabella, pero solo fue por unos segundos, luego volvió aquel muro invisible" _ Dije mientras evitaba decirles lo que sucedió cuando me llego su aroma. _"También pude leer la mente de Jane y Felix mientras…Isabella habla con Rosalie y Emmett, después de que llamó a Jane para torturar a Rose no pude leerla mas solo al grandote" _ Dije me estremecí junto con Rosalie y Jasper

"_¿Que pensaba?" _ Dijo rápidamente Jasper.

"_Nada importante, al sentarse solo pensaba en que este sería un show muy divertido, pues ningún vampiro que conozca a Isabella sería capaz de hablarle así, o de tan solo retarla, y también dijo…espero y Bella no se le pase la mano y la descuartice" _Dije recordando.

"_Esa Maldita mocosa…como la odio" _ murmuro Rosalie mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a participar en la conversación.

"_Isabella me pareció una buena persona…solo que no hay que hacerla molestar" _Dijo Alice sonriente, Rosalie la miro ofuscada. _"¿Qué?"_

"_I love rock n' rol…..lSo put another dime in the jukebox, baby!" _Todos nos quedamos tiesos para prestar más atención, Un auto venia hacia aca y ya estaba cerca repentinamente todos comenzamos a cantar el final de la canción…como si nos estuvieran obligando a cantarla _"I love rock n' roll__…__So come an' take your time an' dance with me!" _

Nos miramos confundidos por lo sucedido, las miradas s dirigieron hacia Alice quien no nos dijo que tendríamos visitas. _"No lo vi" _ dijo ella simplemente después las miradas se dirigieron a mí, por cada cabeza pasaba la misma pregunta. _ ¿Sabes quiénes son?; ¿puedes leerles la mente?. _ Me concentre lo más que pude y adivinen con que me encontré…con un muro.

"_No puedo leer las mentes que vienen hacia acá" _Todos se tensaron al oírme decir eso, puesto que las únicas personas a las que no puedo leer han sido los Vulturis, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Rosalie estremecerse.

"_Ya están aquí" _Dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla. _"Hola chicas…pasen" _ Dijo mi madre con voz tensa.

"_Hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?" _ Dijo Isabella muy sonriente adentrándose a la casa, nosotros nos encontrábamos en el comedor por lo que cada uno comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de estar.

"_Hola Esme ¡luces más joven que ayer!_" Dijo la voz que recocí como Jane. _"Oh, gracias querida ambas lucen muy hermosas hoy" _escuche decir a mi madre con voz relajada, y vaya que si ambas estaban hermosas especialmente Isabella. Con los labios rojos y sus curvas…cálmate Edward ella es una dama. Me regañe a mi mismo por empezar a pensar morbosidades.

¡_Oh mi dios! He encontrado mis almas gemelas…! Se visten perfecto sin necesitar ayuda! _ Levanto una ceja en dirección a mi hermana Alice quien se encontraba emocionada.

"_hola a todos" _ Dijo Isabella. _"Hola Bella! Pero que bien luces" _ dijo Alice lanzándosele encima a Bella abrazándola, ella tenía expresión sorprendida por lo que no le respondió al momento.

_La descuartizo si le hace algo a mi Alice _Vi a Jasper tensar los músculos…preparados para saltar, pero nada sucedió, Bella le correspondió a Alice y sonrió, "_Gracias Alice, tu también luces genial"_

"_¿Y a que se debe su visita tan inesperada?" _Pregunta Carlisle mientras se preparaba para marchar al hospital. _Edward quiero que estés al tanto, a lo mejor si alguna de las dos se descuida puede que llegues a leerles el pensamiento…si eso pasa intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas. _Asentí de manera casi imperceptible.

"_Vinimos a disculparnos por lo sucedido anoche, de verdad lamentamos el daño que llegamos a causar no fue nuestra intención. Pero como debieron haber notado…mi paciencia no es tanta como la de mi padre Aro, pero…si fuera estado el pudo haber sido peor. En fin… ¿¡sin rencores?!" _Hablo Isabella con voz firme y sin derechos a replica.

"_Disculpas aceptadas" _Comento Alice _"Seremos muy buenas amigas" _Dijo volviéndose a acercar a Isabella y Jane tomando las manos de ambas Jane la miro un poco reacia pero no dijo nada, Bella por el contrario solo sonrió y asintió.

"_Como lo sabes…lo viste?_ Dijo Jane

"_No…pero algo me dice que así será" _ dio varios saltitos y se giro hasta Rose._"Las cuatro nos llevaremos de lo mejor" _Rosalie arrugo la nariz y Alice aplaudió y se acerco a Jasper.

"_Rosalie, ¿Cómo estás?"_ Pregunto Bella girándose hacia mi hermana, esta se tenso al igual que Emmett.

"_Muy bien gracias por preguntar Isabella"_ Respondió Rose. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y yo nos miramos sorprendidos por la respuesta que dio rose, al parecer los cuatro pensamos que respondería odiosamente otra vez., por el contrario Emmett tenía el rostro serio…lo cual sucede pocas veces y mi madre Esme se le veía complacida.

"_Isabella"_ Dije yo al recordar lo que ella me dijo anoche y no me dio tiempo de responderle. Ella me miro y me dio a entender que me escuchaba._"Tu también eres muy guapa" _ le dije acercándome a ella tomando su mano y besándola. _"anticuado"_ Dio Emmett sin aguantarse mucho y echándose a reír yo solo lo ignore mientras en enderezaba. El rostro de Isabella se torno rosado en las mejillas. Pero qué bello sonrojo.

"_Oh, gracias Edward, llámame Bella por favor"_

"_Son tal para cual" _susurro Jane ahogando la risa, seguido Isabella susurro un canto se cuatro notas haciendo que Jane se tensara. La pequeña vampira dio un giro completo luego se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, miró a Isabella de manera muy…extraña. _"Me portare bien mami" _Dijo Jane como niña pequeña todos estábamos aguantando la risa.

"_Eso espero corazón" _dijo Bella acariciándole la cabeza. _"Vuelve a ti" _susurro y la vampira parpadeo confusa y miro a Bella acusatoriamente. Nos miro a nosotros quienes nos estábamos carcajeando y bajo la mirada de manera avergonzada.

"_¡Isabella! Me has avergonzado" _comento levantándose.

"_Tú también lo has hecho"_ Le replico ella se sacaron la lengua mutuamente y comenzaron a reír.

Cuando no cargaban la faceta "Vulturi" estas chicas pueden llegar a ser muy chéveres. Entre chistes y bromas fue pasando la tarde, aunque los únicos que se mantenían un poco reacios a confiar de ellas eran Jasper y Emmett…a este ultimo podía entenderlo pero a Jasper…no. No comprendo porque esta tan desconfiado…es que acaso no podía olvidar por un momento la faceta de "Mayor Whitlock" su esposa se divertía alegremente y Rosalie…púes ella no tanto pero al menos lo intentaba. Decidí dejarlo pasar e ignorar la sobreprotección que mi hermano le otorgaba a su mujer.

"_Si me disculpan…estaré en mi piano" _ dije…pude haber utilizado el piano que estaba en la sala, pero no quería interrumpir con mi música así que simplemente subí al tercer piso y me dirigí a la segunda puerta de la derecha y me adentre a ella.

Mis dedos bailaban por las teclas creando una nueva melodía, al principio sonó infantil luego fui subiendo de tono hasta lograr obtener una nana. La toqué varias veces para perfeccionarla y aprendérmela de manera que no se me olvide cuales fueron los altos y bajos que utilice.

Un carraspeo me saca del mundo en el cual me encontraba pensando en Isabella. Fue ella la razón de mi nueva melodía.

"_Es muy bonita…nunca la había escuchado, ¿es tuya?" _pregunta mi ángel tímidamente.

"_Si…la acabo de hacer, Ehmm, no te oí venir" _ Le comente dándole a entender que me había tomado por sorpresa.

"_¿A no?, te veías muy concentrado"_ Dijo ella mientras dudaba en acercarse. Me hice a un lado dejándole un espacio para que ella pudiera sentarse, me sonrió y se sentó.

"_Al parecer lo estaba, porque ni siquiera te oí llegar" _Le comento con una sonrisa. Oí su corazón acelerarse, mi sonrisa se amplió debió a eso, ella bajo la mirada y pero aun así pude admirar como sus hermosas mejillas se sonrosaban. _"¿Y…de dónde eres?"_ Quería saberlo todo de ella…aunque me frustraba no poder leer su mente."

"_Nací en Florencia, Italia, pero a partir de los cinco años, me crie en Volterra" _Me dijo ella después de soltar un suspiro pesado, supongo que estaba recordando algo. _"Y tú? De dónde vienes?" _Dice cambiando de expresión drásticamente.

"_Nací en chicago…el 20 de junio de 1901…Hace mucho ¿no crees?" _ Le dije mientras recordaba un poco a mi madre.

"_Ni tanto, mi padre tiene tres mil y tantos más" _Lanzo una carcajada _"eres jovencito diría yo"_ Colocó sus manos en las teclas del piano acariciándolas, haciendo que de cada una saliera un sonido distinto.

"_¿Sabes tocar?" _Le pregunto curiosamente.

"_Oh, no, de chiquita sabía, pero perdí la práctica, mi madre me estaba enseñando a tocar…me encanta Debussy"_ Comenta ella sonriendo débilmente.

"_Yo te puedo enseñar…solo si quieres" _Le dije esperando no ser rechazado.

"_Sería maravilloso" _Diablos, como deseaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza, ella levanto la mirada y yo la mire fijamente.

Inhale…y puede sentir su olor…su delicioso aroma, aquel aroma que desataba el monstruo que hay en mí, por el reflejo de sus pude admirar que mi ojos se colocaban negros…tan negros como la noche.

La empuje haciendo que cayéramos los dos al piso, en su mirada no había temor, solo un semblante serio, como si estuviera comprobando algo, fruncí el seño un poco, coloque mi nariz en su cuello, rosándolo delicadamente, quería morderla, pero primero quise disfrutar de ese aroma tan peculiar.

Ella colocó su mano en mi cabezo cariciandolo, me iba a volver loco, con la punta de mi lengua recorrí su cuello y un poco la mandíbula, me volví a acercar a su cuello para poder morderla, su dijo. _"Detente"_ no pude moverme, quería morderla. Probar su deliciosa sangre, pero no podía algo me lo impedía. _"Edward, mírame" _Saque mi rostro de su cuello, la mire fijamente, en sus ojos pude ver un destello de felicidad y de placer, como si hubiera logrado su cometido, como si le hubieran afirmado algo de lo que ella estaba completamente segura.

Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, me fui acercando cada vez más a su rostro causando que su corazón se acelerara, sus mejillas subieron de tono, su sangre fluía con más rapidez, mordía levemente sus labios, su aroma se hizo más fuerte quise morderla, dejarla sin sangre una vez más, pero como sucedió hace unos segundos no pude hacerlo.

Sin habérmelo propuesto acerque un poco mas rostro, rosando nuestros labios. _"Eres tan deliciosa"_ Le susurre. _"Y tu tan excitante"_ la comisura izquierda de mi labio se subió formando una pequeña sonrisa, ella levanto un poco el cuello y fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta que había algo mas delicioso y placentero que su sangre y su aroma. Sus labios, besarlos me llevaban a otro mundo, un lugar donde solo estábamos ella y yo besándonos.

Me separe un poco para que ella tomara aliento, y para que respirara, pero no me había terminado de separar cuando de nuevo atrajo mi rostro al suyo para poder besarla otra vez.

"_¿Porque haces que te desee tanto?"_ Pregunte entre besos.

"_Porque soy tu Tua Cantante" _ murmuro ella. Ahora todo estaba claro, por eso su sangre me atrae tanto, su aroma me enloquece. Nos separamos un momento y ambos teníamos una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, me levante y la ayude a pararse, se acerco a mí, acaricio cabello y me acerco un poco a ella, sin resistir mucho la bese otra vez, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.

Mientras me besaba comenzó a reír, nos separamos y con una sonrisa le pregunte _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"._

"_Que tengo aun dios griego besándome y muriéndose por mi sangre"_ Sonreí, por un momento olvide todo lo que corresponde a su apetitosa sangre. La mire y fruncí el seño, pues no podía percibir su aroma, su tan delicioso aroma. Ella estaba sonriente me dice…_"no puedes olerme porque estoy utilizando un don, mientras lo tenga no puedes olerme..en cambio cuando me lo quito…" _pude volver a aspirar su dulce y sensacional aroma, desee nuevamente su sangre.

"_Vuelvo a desear tu sangre"_ termine por decir, mientras metí mi rostro en su cuello.

* * *

_Hola, Hola! Como están mis lectores favoritos? Aquí les entrego el Capitulo 5 de mi historia! Realmente estoy orgullosa de mi misma, porque al tener solo 5 capitulo, mi historia ya tiene 43 review, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes._

_Como me lo pidieron muchas, aquí un capitulo con Edward Cullen de pov, espero que halla sido de su mejor agrado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, puesto que la historia la tenia basada desde el punto de vista de Isabella mas no de Eddie. _

_Sin mas que decir, muchos BESOS y ABRAZOS virtuales a todos ustedes! :) _

**Aclaración: **La pregunta del día no tiene nada que ver en la historia.

**Pregunta del día: **

**¿Qué pareja es la mejor para Leah Clearwater según tu? **

Para mí, pues ella debería de quedar con Jacob. ;)


	6. ¡Eres Santa!

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_**Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a**__**: **__**fhanycamino**__**: por comentar primero el capítulo pasado.**_

En el Capítulo anterior:

"_Que tengo aun dios griego besándome y muriéndose por mi sangre"_ Sonreí, por un momento olvide todo lo que corresponde a su apetitosa sangre. La mire y fruncí el seño, pues no podía percibir su aroma, su tan delicioso aroma. Ella estaba sonriente me dice…_"no puedes olerme porque estoy utilizando un don, mientras lo tenga no puedes olerme…En cambio cuando me lo quito…" _pude volver a aspirar su dulce y sensacional aroma, desee nuevamente su sangre.

"_Vuelvo a desear tu sangre"_ termine por decir, mientras metí mi rostro en su cuello.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Bella POV

"_! Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió Isabella ¡" _Chillaba Jane a mi lado.

"_No, ya te dije que no hare ningún comentario sobre lo que hice con Edward Cullen" _suspire su nombre, mientras recodaba lo sucedido anteriormente en la casa de los Cullen._"Llegamos" _ Dije bajando del auto, camine pesadamente hacia la puerta, quería otra vez estar en sus brazos, la punta de su nariz recorriendo mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Me sacudí un poco para evitar pensar en el.

"_Deja de intentar usar tu don Jane, no te diré nada" _Le dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, primero dejando mi bolso y las llaves del carro en la mesita que reposaba en el centro de la amplia sala de estar.

Oí refunfuñar a Jane. _"¡Bien! No me digas nada, anda a cocinarte tu misma" _reí.

"_Te informo que desde que tengo 13 años, me alimento por mí misma" _Le dije, ella tiro la puerta de su habitación antes de gritar._ "Cállate, igual no te cocinare" _ seguí riendo por lo bajo. Me prepare un arroz con pollo y un vaso de jugo. Comí tranquilamente…hasta que mis pensamientos tomaron un rumbo diferente recordando todo lo sucedido con Edward.

-_Flash Back-_

"_No creo que pueda volver a alejarme de ti" Dice Edward, nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso. Mi espalda recostada la silla del piano y el a mi lado con su cabella hundida en mi cuello, dejando un leve recorrido de besos. Yo acariciaba su cabello. "No debo de estar contigo, eres humana podría lastimarte en cualquier momento…no me lo perdonaría" susurra él, de manera casi inaudible._

"_No me lastimaras Edward, ¿y qué pasa si soy humana? No soy suficiente para ti" dije con voz temblorosa mientras dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y el elevaba la mirada, me estaba comenzando a enamorar de él. Es tan adictivo._

"_Shh, no digas tonterías, soy yo el que no es suficiente para ti, no soy digno de ti…eres todo un ángel…mi ángel" me beso los labios delicadamente…fue casi un roce. _

"_Claro que eres digno de mí, me estoy enamorando de ti Edward, no te detengas solo porque soy humana" Atraje su rostro hacia mí y busque su boca. Su aliento me dio directo al rostro, aturdiéndome. Ya para este entonces hace rato que yo rodeé a Edward con mi escudo, para así poder tener privacidad y poder conversar sin tener 7 pares de oídos vampíricos curioseando. Aun me causaba dolor de cabeza el tener expandido mis dos escudo…El físico para que nadie nos interrumpiera y el mental para tener privacidad. Me comenzaba a dar jaqueca pero no quería interrumpir este momento._

"_Nuestro amor es imposible Bella, soy un vampiro y tu una humana…poderosa pero humana al fin y al cabo, debo detener esto…pero tú me la pones muy difícil" susurró mientras volvía a tomar mis labios. "¿No entiendes acaso? Puedo lastimarte con una caricia si no contengo mi fuerza" dijo separándose de mi._

_Reí por lo bajo logrando que me mirara con enojo "No es gracioso Isabella". Se levanto y me dio la espalda mientras el admiraba la espesura del bosque a través de la ventana. "Corres peligro conmigo, como una oveja cerca de un león"_

"_Edward, tu eres el que no entiende" me acerque a él poco a poco. "Es imposible que me lastimes, yo tengo un…yo soy capaz de hacer que mi piel sea impenetrable casi tanto como la de ustedes" _Dije rectificándome en el último momento, púes no quiero que sepan que poseo escudos…a un no.

Acaricio mi rostro mi me apretó hacía el._ "¿Cómo puede ser posible que en dos días que llevo conociéndote me tengas en la palma de tu mano?" _No pude evitar sonreír._ "Te quiero Isabella Vulturi, mi malévola angelito" Me beso tan delicadamente que pensé que era un sueño._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Conversamos un poco más, interesados en la vida del otro, duramos aproximadamente 4 horas hablando sin parar, en algunos momentos había solo silencio el cual no era para nada incomodo.

"_¿Pensando en pajaritos preñados?" _ Brinque del susto, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no sentí mi escudo cubrirme, avisándome que alguien venia. Mi corazón estaba al cien por ciento, coloque mi mano en mi pecho, intentando calmarme.

" _!Diablos¡ me has asustado" _

"_Nooo…"_ Alargando la "o". _"¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Bendito sea dracula y todos los demonios, he asustado a la grandiosa Isabella Vulturi señores y señoras, por este gran logro debo de ganarme un oscar" _Decía caminando de un lado al otro con los brazos elevados como si estuviera hablando con un público inexistente. Rodee los ojso ante tal drama. "_para todo hay una primera vez…y soy humana tengo derecho a asustarme" _le replique cruzándome de brazos, Para este entonces ya había terminado de comer.

"_Isabella…ni cuando tenias 6 años te asustabas" _Con una mirada de "me hablas en serio"

"_¡Oh Cállate!" _espete refunfuñosa, mientras lavaba los trastos que recién ensucie.

"_¿Y se puede saber la razón por el cual estabas tan distraída?" _La sangre se me acumulo rápidamente en el principio de mis mejillas tornándolas rojas, agache la cabeza.

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia" _Se dijo secándome las manos y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. _"Estaré en mi cuarto…por si necesitan algo"_ Felix me miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, mi escudo me rodeo por completa tan rápido que casi ni cuenta me di, una brisa alboroto mis cabellos para luego escuchar la puerta de Jane cerrarse. Genial Felix en menos de un segundo había atravesado casi toda la amplia casa y yo todavía subiendo las escaleras.

Suspire frustrada, ya desea cumplir los 18 y ser vampiro, a veces ser humana….era tan aburrido.

El día paso rápidamente, mientras escuchaba música y andaba en internet fue legando la tarde, mi estomago rugió ansioso de comida, tenía planeado bajar a hacerme comida pero al abrir la puerta me encontré a Jane sosteniendo lo que parecía ser mi cena su sonrisa me causo un escalofrió, pensé que tenia planeado algo pero lo deje pasar, tome lo que me ofrecía gustosa.

"_lamento mi anterior berrinche"_ Comento con la cabeza gacha, sonreí maternalmente, puede que Jane tenga un poder muy peligroso o que tenga varios siglos de vida. Pero seguía siendo una niña…a la cual la alejaron de sus padres junto con su hermano cuando solo obtenían la edad de 14 o 15 años. Esa era una etapa muy difícil, y a veces no la comprendía, pero debió ser difícil. A veces parecía su madre, me comportaba tan maternal con ella y su hermano que me miraban raro…con un extraño brillo en los ojos que nunca pude comprender.

"_Tranquila pequeña, no pasa nada, ven pasa y te cuento todo lo que paso"_ comente mientras me sentaba en mi cama ingiriendo uno de los dos sabrosos sándwich de pavo. Le fui comentando cada pequeño detalle de lo ocurrido. Ella reía tontamente en algunas partes y suspiraba en otras con añoranzas. Repentinamente me entro la curiosidad.

"_Jane…"_ La aludida elevo la mirada, diciéndome silenciosamente que tenía mi atención, Rodee toda mi habitación con mi escudo en eso incluí a Jane, se que ya Felix sabe lo que ocurrió con Edward y conmigo, pero lo que quería preguntarle a Jane…tenía que ser privado. Lejos de los oídos chismosos de Felix. _"¿Tu…ya has tenido alguna pareja?"_ agacho la cabeza rápidamente jugueteando con sus manos como si estas fueran la cosa más interesante. Puedo aportar que de haber sido humana esta estaría sonrojada.

"_Yo…" _ladeo la cabeza dudosa.

"_Tranquila nadie más que yo nos escucha…he puesto mi escudo"_ Se mostro sorprendida y agradecida.

"_Yo nunca he tenido pareja…tampoco he besado a alguien"_ Comento como un lamento. Yo atónita por lo que confesó no pude reaccionar.

"_¿Es en serio?"_ Comente sin creérmelo. _"Si, lo sé…no parece cierto verdad"_ comente con una sonrisa. _"Ya deja de mirarme así…me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte dicho eso" _Se cruzó de brazos y haciendo una mueca extraña con los labios, Reí…no pude evitar hacerlo. Su ceño se frunció de manera notable, causando que riera aun más fuerte.

"_¿Qué te parece gracioso Isabella?"_ Espetó molesta.

"_Oh, lo siento, Cálmate ya….es que aun no me creo que la malévola Jane sea tan…santa?" _Volví a romper en risas, ella frunció su ceño otra vez, cruzó sus brazos y le sentó en el piso con la mirada gacha estaba avergonzada por lo que pude notar.

"_Es que creo que los chicos, no me consideran bonita, para ellos, aunque sea vampira. Pero se que realmente es por mi corta edad…"_ Sentí una punzada en el pecho, deje de reír al instante. Me acerque Jane, quien para este momento sollozaba y lloraba con lágrimas inexistentes.

La arrulle como niña pequeña, me senté a su lado y la abrace, ella se sentó en mi regazo. Empecé a tararear una nana.

"_No lo entiendo Isabella. ¿Por qué solo ven mi fase mala…porque no intentan conocerme mejor?, sé que soy buena chica, aunque haga lo haga. Siempre me ven como una niña que fue convertida y tiene un muy buen poder." _Sollozo, y habló con voz rota.

No supe si quedarme callada o decirle algo. Opté por la segunda opción. _"No te ven como una niña Jane, es solo que tu das miedo…no te dejas conocer, te la pasas asustando y amenazando de muerte a cada chico que ves…creo que a los únicos no odias es a Felix y tu hermano"_ le comente mientras ella se alejaba un poco de mí, y se enderezaba.

"_¿De verdad hago eso?"_ pregunto con lamento_. "¿Soy tan mala como todos dicen?"_

Suspire_. "Si Jane, Te seré sincera eres muy cruel, juegas con la vida de las personas como si fueran juguetes, así ningún chico te llegara a besar."_ Comente, se que sonó muy cruel, pero era la cruda realidad y alguien tenía que decírselo.

"_Oh"_ solo eso fue capaz de decir, se levanto silenciosamente, Yo me levante con ella, se acerco me dio un abrazo, bese su cabellera. _"Gracias Bella, Eres como la madre que tuve en algún momento" _dicho esto desapareció. Atónita tarde en reaccionar. Me acaba de llamar mamá indirectamente…una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, la limpie rápidamente.

La noche fue placentera, no tuve sueños exaltantes ni pesadillas escandalosas. Dormí como un bebé, se podría decir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté debido al escandaloso ruido del timbre. Es que acaso Felix o Jane no podían ver quién era, pensé furiosa tapándome el rostro con la almohada y soltando un grito. Me levante con pereza, lave mi cara y cepille mi dientes, pase una mano por mi cabello sin si quiera peinarlo. Baje las escaleras poco a poco, el timbre volvió a sonar. Por lo cual grite. _"Diablos, ya voy, ¿es que acaso no puede esperar?"_ En este momento odiaba estar en el tercer piso.

Ya abajo arregle un poco la bata de satín negro, abrí la puerta y pregunte. "¿Que desea?" Al levantar la mirada quede estática en mi lugar, no podía si quiera sonrojarme, la sangre me bajo a los dedos de los pies.

"_Buenooos Díaas dormilona, oh dios pero que sexy vistes, harás que muera de excitación"_ Su risa socarrona me saco del shock, lo mire fijamente y luego dirigí la mirada hacia mi vestimenta, me sonroje al tope. _"Awww, se ha sonrojado la pequeña"_ comento mientras tomaba mi mejilla y se adentraba a mi casa como si tuviera derecho alguno. Luego de reaccionar completamente salí como bestia que manda el diablo corriendo hacia mi habitación, me vestí cómodamente, alise un poco mi cabello y baje de nuevo. Mi invitado se encontraba viendo fotos y curioseando por doquier, aclare mi garganta y por fin pude hablar.

"_¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa Emmett Cullen?"_

* * *

_Hola mis lectores favoritos, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje el Capítulo 6, :3 Lamento la tardanza, prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente. _

**Pregunta del día: Si te digieran que tienes la opción de elegir entre ser vampiro o hombre lobo. ¿Qué elegirías y porque? **

Yo para ser sincera…elegiría ser hombre lobo. En mi casó Mujer lobo. ¿Por qué? Púes porque yo amo la comida y no desearía dejarla, aparte de que quisiera ser madre algún día.

Pero también me encantaría tener algún "DON" en especial por lo que también quisiera ser vampiresa...En conclusión seria algo así como un hija de Jacob Y Renesmee. :)

Hasta la próxima.


	7. ¿Jasper y Edward?

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a:__**carocomepanqueques**__por comentar primero el capítulo pasado._

En el Capítulo anterior:

_"Buenooos Díaas dormilona, oh dios pero que sexy vistes, harás que muera de excitación"__Su risa socarrona me saco del shock, lo mire fijamente y luego dirigí la mirada hacia mi vestimenta, me sonroje al tope.__"Awww, se ha sonrojado la pequeña"__comento mientras tomaba mi mejilla y se adentraba a mi casa como si tuviera derecho alguno. Luego de reaccionar completamente salí como bestia que manda el diablo corriendo hacia mi habitación, me vestí cómodamente, alise un poco mi cabello y baje de nuevo. Mi invitado se encontraba viendo fotos y curioseando por doquier, aclare mi garganta y por fin pude hablar._

_"¿Se puede saber que haces en mi casa Emmett Cullen?"_

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

_Bella POV._

_Este chico sí que era raro. Maltrato a su esposa casi al punto de querer asesinarla, se comporto ariscamente conmigo cuando fui a pedir mis disculpas, no me dirigió ni una palabra tan solo se porto protectoramente con Rosalie. Y ahora al día siguiente viene a mi casa despertándome, causándome un mal humor mañanero y comportándose como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida._

_"Ou, ¿Quieres que me valla ya? ¿Es así como tratas a tus invitados?" __Comentó mirándome indignadamente. Frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos, algo no andaba bien aquí. No pueden existir vampiros tan tostados en esta vida. __"Deja de mírame así que yo no soy la salvaje que ataca gente aquí" __ Eso me disgusto, ese chico quiere acabar hecho polvo, primero me despierta, segundo entra a mi casa como se le da la gana y tercero me llama frente a mis narices una "salvaje"._

_"¿me estás diciendo salvaje? __Le replique intentando mantener un tono de voz severo en vez de andar gritando como león enfurecido._

_"Creo que has oído bien ¿no? ¿o es que eres medio sorda? Esa sí que no me la sabia" __Responde altaneramente al principio pero cambiando de tono casi al instante…muy tarde ya lo había adivinado todo. _

_"Habla de una vez que quieres Cullen, me has despertado cosa que me molesta y me has llamado salvaje en mi cara, ya te tengo mucha paciencia. Habla de una buena voz" __Le dije mientras me adentraba a la cocina para prepararme unas tostadas para poder desayunar. _

_"¡Uy! Pero que ruda la niña consentida" __ dijo secamente…este niñato me estaba provocando y esta vez no tendría piedad ninguna ya que estaba en mis territorios. _

_"Emmett…" __susurre amenazadoramente conteniendo mi furia. Deje escapar un poco de mi molestia mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno y comenzaba a comer sentada frente al gran comedor familiar que yacía junto a la cocina. __"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla de una vez y déjate de rodeos" __ dije para seguir devorando mis tostadas._

_"¡Dios! Pero pareces un toro suelto. Además de salvaje muy agresiva y animal…No no, que chica tan indecente" __Decía recostado en uno de los muro que forman un arco como entrada al comedor. Intente contenerme un poco más…si volvía a meter la pata la pagaría muy caro. ¿Quién se creé con el derecho de venir a insultarme en mi propia casa?._

_"Emmett Cullen, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, suelta de una vez la tanda que quieres echarme y lárgate de aquí" __Dije furiosa por los insultos. _

_"Aww, pero que cosa más tierna la nenita se ha puesto bravita." __Ya esta es hombre muerto, me levante de golpe y me quede así, este chico estaba en la cuerda floja. Quería que se lo pensara bien antes de seguir molestándome. El chico se le veía que es muy chévere y alegre y quería llevarme bien con él, pero solo está empeorando las cosas. __"¿No te gusta que ten molesten pequeña humana apestosa? Púes te seguiré aturdiendo la existencia y te he venido a advertir que como te acerques mucho a mi esposa o si quiera le coloques un dedo encima te matare" _

_"Solo atreve a seguir amenazándome y verás cómo nos llegamos a tu casa y la hago sufrir otra vez por culpa de su esposo" __Espete en respuesta a su amenaza_

_"Atrévete" __ me dijo gruñéndome. Sentí como mi parte Vulturi llegaba a mí, volviéndome una persona sádica y malvada. Mi escudo me cubrió casi como una segunda piel, haciendo que esta se hiciera impenetrable. Emmett me había retado, había retado a una Vulturi. Mi parte consiente decía que no le matase, que me colocare en su lugar…como reaccionaria yo si alguien le hiciese daño a Edward, aquel vampiro que conocí hace dos días y ya me tenia suspirando. Probablemente matase a todo aquel que le hiera._

_Me enderece y admire como me miro confuso. __"Que acaso la niñita consentida no sabe pelear o es que acaso se ha intimidado" __ me volví a molestar y le mande a callar furiosa. Le vi intentando desobedecer mi petición u orden como quieran nombrarle. Ofuscada camine hacia la puerta y mande a Emmett a seguirme. Luchaba contra su voluntad pero aunque lo intentase nunca podría zafarse de mi poder no al menos que yo quisiera. Le exigí las llaves de su auto y maneje a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa._

_**Casa de los Cullen.**_

_Emmett POV._

Isabella…Esa niña sí que tenía un poder grandioso, aun intento zafarme de lo que sé que me haiga hecho pero se me es imposible. Quería dejarle en claro que no se debía meter con mi esposa, estoy furioso. Sé que Rose no es exactamente una chica amistosa pero cuando se le conoce bien puede llegar a ser dulce, maternal con los pequeños y muy erótica conmigo…

"_Bughash te…l kr..ajo"(*) _ intente balbucear ella solo torció los ojos y murmuro algo en italiano.

" _Carlisle disculpa la molestia, sé que es tu momento de descanso y todo eso pero vine a traerte algo de vuelta. ¡Ven aquí!" _Mi cuerpo obedeció mientras yo me negaba a seguir, me logre frenar y ella volvió a gritar lo mismo allí no pude poner resistencia alguna.

"_oh, Emmett…sucedió algo?" _Le pregunto mi padre a Isabella riñéndome con la mirada. Oí a mi rose venir a todo prisa desde el jardín trasero con Esme pisándole los talones.

"_Oh no, Carlisle no ha pasado nada en absoluto. El pobre chico solo fue a defender a su esposa como el buen hombre que es. Por poco le mató pero me coloque en su posición y le entendí al momento" _Termino ella sonrientemente mientras yo refunfuñaba cosas incomprensibles. Ella se mostró como si hubiese recordado algo.

"_Ya puedes hablar Emmett, pero que te quede claro que no le hare nada tu esposa, a no ser que ella me haga algo a mi o se meta con mi familia. Puedes estar tranquilo. Oh, hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?, Rosalie estas muy guapa…supongo que como siempre ¿no?" _ Saludo ella mientras Carlisle le hizo señas para que pasase dentro, cuando por fin pude moverme fui hasta donde Rose y le tome el rostro entre las manos comenzando a besar cada parte de su rostro haciendo que sonriera.

"_Mi valiente Oso, te amo osito, se que querrías protegerme y eso me hace amarte aún más"_ Le vi dudar antes de decir. _"Gracias Isabella ¿Cómo estás tú hoy?_" Le dijo amablemente a aquella castaña humana, se que le costó un poco pero lo hizo, me sentí orgullosa, le mire y sonríe ampliamente para volver a besarle.

Esme y Carlisle hablaban animadamente con Isabella sabrá drácula sobre que, me encontraba en uno de los sillones con Rose en mis piernas haciéndome mimos. Cuando les oímos llegar todos…o al menos los que nos encontrábamos ya que Alice andaba de compras y Jasper y Eddie salieron de caza. Me sorprendió más aun cuando Isabella se levanto a abrir la puerta como ya sabiendo que alguien venia e incluso sabía quién era.

"_No ataques Jane…Felix, yo he venido por mi cuenta, cálmense" _ dijo Isabella tranquilizadoramente.

"_Como has sabido que eran ellos si nosotros apenas acabamos de percibirlos" _Le pregunto curiosamente.

"_Jane viene atacando a cualquier pequeña sombra que se encuentre en esta casa, le he sentido curiosín" _me respondió y yo fruncí el ceño por el sobre nombre que me ha puesto, Rosalie rió por lo bajo.

**Camino a casa de Bella.**

(Voz del Autor)

Los tres jóvenes iban discutiendo y riendo sin parar en el coche de camino a la mansión Vulturi, La pequeña Jane refunfuñaba mientras veía al grandote y a Bella riéndose a costa de ella por no haber besado nunca.

Llegaron a la mansión entre bromas y maldades, todo parecía ir bien. Los chicos habían estado en Port angeles, mientras Bella estaba donde los Cullen, estos estaban eliminando a dos neófitos que andaban causando alboroto, aunque poco después más cerca de Seattle se encontraron con el creador de estos, que les pidió una segunda oportunidad, rogando que no le matasen, diciendo "piedad, piedad nunca creare vampiros nuevos sin aclararle las normas" o al menos eso le decían los vampiros a la mortal…Isabella.

Y adivinen cual fue la respuesta de Jane a aquel dichoso vampiro. _"Los vulturis no damos segundas oportunidades" _ dicho eso, le mataron.

Estos entraron a la casa y disfrutaron del día entre ellos mismos. Ninguno llego a darse de cuenta de que alguien en la lejanía les observaba atentamente. Cada paso…Cada simple movimiento que realizaran.

"_Te matare Isabella, te despedazare como tú lo hiciste con mi amor" _Dijo aquella persona rencorosa, en busca de venganza.

"_¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?" _ Le pregunta una segunda persona.

"_¿Te estás arrepintiendo de querer esto idiota?" _ Respondió con enfado la primera persona.

"_No, claro que no, solo que me parece estúpido hacer tantas cosas por solo vengarte" _ Espetó indiferentemente el acompañante.

"_Cállate imbécil, a no ser que quieras que te despedace con mis propias manos" _Un gritó de furia llenó el bosque, las aves cercanas partieron en vuelo los animales corrían al refugiarse. Mientras una batalla se formaba entre estas dos misteriosas y extrañas personas.

**Centro Comercial "Diamond Angeles"**

Alice POV.

Estaba en Victoria Secret's probándome un conjunto de seda de la última temporada cuando me llego una visión.

(Salto temporal-Futuro) Visión de Alice.

"_¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?" _ _Comento Jasper_

"_¿Te estás arrepintiendo de querer hacer esto idiota?" _ _Respondió Edward_

"_No, claro que no, solo que me parece…." _

(Devuelta a la realidad) En la tienda Victoria Secret's

"_¡Señorita…señorita!, ¿está usted bien?" _Alguien me estaba sacudiendo haciendo que perdiera la concentración de la visión y no pudiese ver lo que harían esos dos.

"_Estoy bien tranquila, fue solo un mareo"_ Respondí sonriendo amablemente. Me cambie rápidamente, page todo lo que levaba y partí en mi carro hacia la casa lo más rápido que podía, tenía que detener a ese par o harían algo de lo cual se arrepentirían de por vida.

"_Es que como los encuentre les caigo encima y los asesino yo misma con estas hermosas manos que me otorgo drácula."_ Murmure enfadada.

* * *

_Hola mis queridísimos lectores ¿cómo están? Realmente no me maten, se que tarde pero es que me ando adaptando al nuevo y ultimo año escolar de mi vida. _

_Ya he adelantado el siguiente capítulo así que no tardare tanto como esta vez._

**Pregunta del día: ¿Si fueras vampiro, que don desearías tener? **

_Nos leemos en siguiente capítulo. Besos._


	8. Deslumbrada

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a:__**carocomepanqueques **__por comentar primero el capítulo pasado (nuevamente)y a __**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**__por comentar de segunda._

_SIGANME EN TWITTER CHICAS/OS. SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA SOBRE LA NOVELA, O SI QUIEREN HACER PEDIDOS SOBRE HISTORIAS O CUALQUIER COSA, ME LO PUEDEN DECIR POR ACÁ: PixieWolfWoman : O en Facebook grantswaggie_

* * *

En el Capítulo anterior:

_"__Estoy bien tranquila, fue solo un mareo"__Respondí sonriendo amablemente. Me cambie rápidamente, page todo lo que levaba y partí en mi carro hacia la casa lo más rápido que podía, tenía que detener a ese par o harían algo de lo cual se arrepentirían de por vida._

_"__Es que como los encuentre les caigo encima y los asesino yo misma con estas hermosas manos que me otorgo drácula."__Murmure enfadada._

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Alice POV**

"Que pretendían, pedazos de bestias" Dije gritándoles a Edward y a Jasper.

"Solo queríamos hacerle una pequeña broma de Emmett…no tenemos a culpa de que Rosalie y las cosas de Esme se vieran involucradas" Dijo Edward.

"¡Si, pero esa broma les iba a costar bien caro! Iba a destruir tu preciado volvo Edward y a ti Jasper…hablaremos luego." Mi Jazz abrió ampliamente los ojos y bajo la mirada.

"Es que ustedes realmente tienen problemas, ¿no podían simplemente destruirle el Jeep? O Colocarle aroma de otra mujer a Emmett en el Jeep… pero no…como son ustedes, quisieron ser originales." Seguí reclamándoles mientras recordaba lo que iban a hacer…bañarían a Emmett en sangre humana causando que Rosalie quiera atacarlo, en el proceso se destruyo uno de los jarrones favoritos de Esme junto con sus preciados muebles blancos, harían molestar a Esme, y eso no es muy bueno que se diga. Suspire frustrada.

"idiotas, y para el colmo arruinarían la ropa nueva que cargaban Rose y Emm."

**Jane POV.**

Sabía que alguien nos seguía, que nos observa desde lejos. Así como también se que Félix también lo sabe, es imposible no darse cuenta que nos siguen. Bueno…imposible para un vampiro. Después de que bromeáramos un rato, Bella cenara y se despidiera con un buenas noches Félix y yo salimos en busca de aquel vampiro que nos seguía.

"Son dos, desconozco tales aromas, pero si nos los topamos de frente, sabría enseguida que a ellos pertenece el rastro que han dejado. Por lo que puede distinguir entre tanto musgo y humedad, ambos vigilaban desde la zona este de la casa y luego tuvieron una pelea como tu dijiste…" me comento Félix

"Claramente se nota que ambos se revolcaron por estos lados. Pues hace dos días luego de que llegara de cazar el bosque no estaba tan destrozado" le dije mientras seguía el poco aroma que lograba percibir. Y digo poco porque en la tarde mientras estuvimos con Bella una fuerte lluvia se esparció por casi todo Forks, y con esto borrando en un ochenta por ciento el rastro.

"Si bueno, pero… ¿para que crees que nos siguen estos? Sera que no saben que somos Vulturis…" Dijo más a modo de respuesta que de pregunta. Le ignore por el resto del camino. A cierto punto tuve que dejarme guiar por el ya que no percibía nada del rastro. Cosa que no pasaba con Félix gracias a su don.

Estábamos a unas pocas horas del alba, pero nos encontrábamos lejos de Forks. Por lo que decidimos regresar. El rastro nos había llevado a las afueras del país. Mientras regresábamos nos encontramos con un neófito sufriendo en pleno bosque debido a que no sabía que era…y porque su garganta quemaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Este me miro confuso y se mostro amenazado por nuestra presencia. Rodee los ojos, odiaba cando sucedía esto… ¿es que no podían responder y ya? Le mire fijamente y este comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar fuertemente…y eso que solo estaba dándole un poco de dolor. "Eh dicho, ¿Quién eres?" entre gritos logro responder."Trevor…mi nombre es Trevor. Por favor detente" sonreí complacida. La verdad es que era un chico muy lindo debería de tener al menos a mi calculo unos 17 u 18 años, era de tez morena aunque esta se volvió más pálida debido a su condición, un cabello color castaño oscuro y unos labios muy carnoso. Era alto y de contextura delgada…aunque se podían definir unos cuantos musculosos.

"Jane, te he dicho que, que haremos con el" Félix me atrajo a la realidad, este me miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus cejas casi se tocaban y lanzaba su mirada desde el chico hasta a mi seguidamente. Ignore esto.

"No lo sé…pensémoslo" Debo saber si obtiene algún don en particular…pero como saber eso…"Vendrás con nosotros…Te informo que eres un vampiro.." el chico sonrió de manera burlesca.

"Eso es imposible…estos no existen" mientras hablaba Félix se le acerco rápidamente…y tartamudeo debido al susto. "Como hiciste eso" respondió asustado, suspire exasperada este chico si pregunta. Muy lindo…pero muy curioso.

"Lo hizo porque es un vampiro, así como tú, así que andando. De camino a casa te alimentaras…" Por poco lo olvido. "Somos los Vulturis, nosotros somos…como decírtelo…unos de los mejores guerreros de los reyes del mundo vampírico. Aro, Cayo, y Marco son dichos reyes, estos hacen cumplir las reglas establecidas para que nuestra existencia se mantenga oculta. Luego veremos si tienes algún don…o si eres bueno en algo, aparte de estorbar" me miro furiosamente al llamarle (estorbo) se lanzo a mi…claro cómo olvidarlo…es un neófito, tiene un temperamento detestable.

Lo esquive fácilmente…él quería pelear…pero yo quería volver a casa y nos estábamos retrasando…pronto saldría el sol, lo ataque con mi don cuando me canse de esquivarle.

"Basta, compórtate si quieres seguir viviendo" Le gruño furiosa. "nos seguirás y te alimentaras en el camino de regreso, harás lo se te ordene… ¿quedo claro?" Asintió de manera forzosa, Félix solo sonreía y negaba.

"Eres malvada niña malcriada" Lo mire con llamaradas con los ojos, se encogió de hombro y comenzó a correr, le seguí mientras estaba pendiente de que Trevor nos seguía.

El chico se alimento de un turista, mientras pasábamos por Port Angeles. Llegamos a la casa y yo me propuse a prepararle el desayuno a Isabella, mientras que Félix le decía las reglas a seguir a Trevor este asentía continuamente y preguntaba de vez en cuanto.

"Félix…tal vez Isabella pueda decirnos si el chico tiene algún don" Comente recordando la extraña habilidad de Bella.

"Buena idea…pero como haremos para que intente atacar a Isabella de otra forma que no sea física…oh, tenemos que avisarle que hemos traido un invitado a casa…para que así pueda mantenerse protegida"

"Tienes razón…supongo que le llevare el desayuno a su habitación" termine diciendo.

"A que se refieren ustedes cuando hablan de 'dones', tienen desde el bosque hablando de eso, y realmente me tiene muy curioso, ¿podre hacer lo que tú me hiciste? ¿Eso de quemar a los demás por dentro?" Me gire sorprendida.

"¿Quemarte? ¿Eso fue lo que sentiste?" Comente curiosa, nadie nunca me dijo que sentía cuando utilizaba mi poder con ellos…siempre terminaban por obedecerme o ignorarme. El aludido asintió de manera automática…suspire…a esto me refería. Todos temen de mi después que utilizo mi don, por eso no tengo amistades.

"Félix…porque nunca me dijiste que causaba tanto dolor" lo miro con el seño fruncido.

"Das miedo" Dijo simplemente, luego volvió a su rostro su sonrisa socarrona. "Alguien esta apunto de despertar" Dijo, preste atención y estaba en lo cierto. Bella se comenzaba a removerse y a quejarse… "Seguro se le olvido cerrar la ventana anoche y ahorra la luz le pega directamente" Félix y Yo reímos.

"Entonces… ¿podre hacer lo que tú haces?" pregunto insistentemente Trevor.

"Ya quisieras niñato, nunca podrás hacer lo que yo hago" Sonreí orgullosa. "Pero…tenemos que averiguar si tienes algún don"

"¿Y cómo harán eso?" Dios, pregunta más que bebé chico (pequeño).

"Alguien nos ayudara" Dijo Félix simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. "¿quieres jugar una partida de Xbox?" Le pregunta a Trevor, este asiente rápidamente y se deja guiar por Félix, Yo por el contrario me dirigí a la habitación de Bella con su desayuno ya listo.

"Despierta dormilona, te he traído el desayuno y nuevas noticias" Bella ya se encontraba vestida. Mientras ella se alimentaba comencé a relatarle lo sucedido esta mañana de regreso a casa. Y…al final me decidí por decirle lo del rastro que Félix y yo encontramos.

"¿Lograron encontrarlos?"

"No, solo llegamos hasta las afueras del país, estaba comenzando a amanecer y teníamos que volver"

"Y… ¿Cómo porque?" Pregunto confusa.

"Ya sabes, tenía que hacerte el desayuno" Sonrió ampliamente.

"Sabes muy bien, que toda mi vida fui independiente" murmuro enojada "Además…debieron haber seguido buscando, uno nunca sabe lo que pudo haber sucedido, a lo mejor se los hubieran encontrado" comenzaba a alzar la voz.

"Bella cálmate si, solo…cálmate no es tan importante. Te espero abajo…quiero que conozco al guapo vampiro Trevor y quiero que nos digas si tiene algún don en particular" Le comento saliendo de su habitación ella solo asintió e hizo un movimiento con la mano dándome a entender que quería que me largara de una vez. Le saque la lengua como respuesta y ella murmuro un "vampira malcriada" yo solo solté una carcajada.

Al fin y al cabo resulto ser que el chico no tenía ningún don…solo el de ser demasiado guapo. Al comienzo de la tarde Bella salió con Edward en una _cita_ y Félix salió a comprarse algún juego nuevo para el Xbox aparte de comprar controles de repuesto debido a que Trevor prácticamente destruyó el suyo.

"¿Y…que edad tienes?" Pregunto sacándome conversación, aparte la vista de la revista y lo mire. El sonrió ampliamente…parpadea varias veces para salir del deslumbramiento.

"Muchísima mas que tú créeme, puedo ser la abuela de tu tatarabuela" Comento evitando su rostro…por alguna extraña razón me deslumbra.

"Púes, no lo pareces" Rodee los ojos debido a lo obvio de su comentario.

"Soy inmortal…así como tú, nunca más envejecerás" Se mostró sorprendido.

"No me has dicho tu nombre…solo sé que tu apellido es Vulturi." La volví a mirar con una ceja alzada debido a su repentino interés.

"Jane..Jane Vulturi ese es mi…nombre" Volvió a deslumbrarme con su hermosa sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerte formalmente Jane, tienes un hermoso nombró…tan hermoso con tú." Lo juro, de ser humana me habría sonrojado, agache la cabeza avergonzada y murmure un débil "Gracias"

La tarde se pasó entre preguntas y conversaciones amenas. Trevor es un chico muy lindo y amistoso. Muchas veces me deslumbraba…pero me comencé a acostumbrar, la sensación era placentera. Como no teníamos que dormir seguimos conversando sin interrupción, Bella llego y se fue a dormir enseguida, Félix nunca llego…y no me preocupe por eso tampoco.

"Eres realmente hermosa Jane, tus grandes y hermosos ojos borgoña le dan el toque maligno a tu perfecto rostro angelical…y tus labios tan carnosos perfectamente rosados…"

"Ya detente…o lograras lo imposible…me harás sonrojar si sigues halagándome." Reímos a carcajadas. Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación púes le estaba mostrando alguno de los cuadros donde salimos mi hermano y yo en 1875. El reía y bromeaba debido a las vestimenta, no sé cómo pasó pero nos encontrábamos ambos en mi cama, el me contaba sobre su familia y sobre lo que hacía antes de convertirse…ósea hace aproximadamente 5 días atrás.

"Tomémonos una foto como recuerdo…así dentro de un siglo la veremos y reiremos debido a la vestimenta que llevamos" afirme estando de acuerdo con él, rebusque en las gavetas hasta que divise la cámara.

"La encontré" Sonreí orgullosa. Me giro al escuchar su estruendosa risa. "¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" Murmure confusa y comenzando a molestarme.

"Wow, calma chiquita" sonreí debido al apodo."Solo que me causo risa cuando encontraste la cámara, parecías una niña que encontró su juguete perdido" fruncí el ceño a un más.

"¿Me estás diciendo niñita?" pregunte furiosa. Como puede osar a llamarme…a insultarme de tal manera. Iba a usar mi don, pero lo siguiente que paso me hizo evitarlo. Trevor me estaba abrazando.

"Lo lamento chiquita, no quise hacerte molestar. Solo estaba bromeando" decía mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello. Yo rato después reaccione y le correspondí el abrazo, me recordó tanto a mi hermano. Como lo extrañaba.

"Discúlpame tu a mí, debido a la edad en la que fui transformada mi temperamento cambia rápidamente." Susurre.

"Disculpas aceptadas" Con su mano me levanto la cara obligándome a mirarlo, acerco su rostro al mío y beso delicadamente mi mejilla. Se separo de mí. "Sonríe" Y me tomo una foto. Solo reí a carcajadas.

"Di drácula" dije mientras colocaba la cámara frente a nosotros con un temporizador de 3 segundos para tomarnos una foto los dos.

"Drácula" dijimos al mismo tiempo. Pero justo antes de que sonara el flash tomo mi rostro y me beso.

* * *

Hola mis queridos amigos ¿cómo están? Espero y no haberlos hecho esperar mucho! O: Como siempre espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo. DEJEN REVIEW con su opinión por favor!

**Pregunta del día: ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de la saga?**

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos.

R. R. Grant


	9. ¡Malcrialdo!

Una Mortal Inmortal

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solo los tome y forme esta historia._

_Este capítulo es dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a__**:_:**__por comentar primero el capítulo pasado._

En el capítulo anterior:

"Di drácula" dije mientras colocaba la cámara frente a nosotros con un temporizador de 3 segundos para tomarnos una foto los dos.

"Drácula" dijimos al mismo tiempo. Pero justo antes de que sonara el flash tomo mi rostro y me beso.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella POV

"Te quiero" sonrió tontamente. "te quiero" vuelve a repetir Edward.

"Si me sigues diciendo eso no dormiré hoy" Le comento anonadada.

"¿Te ha gustado la cita?" me dice dudoso.

"No…" Su rostro se torno triste. "Me ha encantado" Dije sonriéndole y haciéndole una caricia en el rostro.

"Diablos Bella, me has causado un susto…pensé que realmente no te había gustado" dijo él mientras me abrazaba por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus blancos brazos, su rostro se poso entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

"Este lugar es hermoso" Comente antes de dar un suspiro. El paisaje que se presentaba frente a mi era realmente hermoso, el ocaso estaba por llegar a su final, los reflejos rojizos y naranjas que se creaban con el final del día, se veían reflejados en el lago.

"No…tú haces que se vea hermoso" me dijo Edward tomando mi mentón, elevándome el rostro para que lo mirara, lentamente se acerco a mi…no resistí tanta lentitud y lo bese. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi respiración se torno entrecortada, mis mejillas se sonrojaron…Ya lo que siento por Edward no es un simple te quiero…

"Bella…" susurro Edward separándonos y juntando nuestras frentes.

"Te amo" dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo mire enternecida y él me miro maravillado, me levanto de la suave grama del suelo y me dio vueltas por el aire, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese apasionadamente.

"Me haces feliz Edward…Me alegra haber venido a Forks" susurro cerca de sus labios.

"Y a mí me hace feliz que tú me amas como soy…un monstruo" bufo y lo miro seria.

"No arruines el momento Edward, no eres un monstruo te dije ya" Lo bese levemente mientras el me devolvía al suelo.

"Está bien…no lo haré" El Sonrío. Mi corazón dio un brinco, este hombre me matara de tanta belleza y dulzura, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a salir del hermoso lugar para dirigirnos al auto, ya era tarde y aunque no lo admita…tenía un poco de sueño.

Pero eso es algo que nunca sería capaz de admitir…al menos, no con él, por el no me importaría perder el sueño…es el mi sueño en persona.

"¿Qué?" –Dice Edward mirándome, me sonrojo al instante-

"Nada..." –Sonrío ampliamente, ¡Rayos! Me había pillado mientras lo inspeccionaba y detallaba cada parte de su rostro de Adonis.

"No puede no ser *nada*" –Repite el imitándome, le frunzo el ceño, y luego río al ver que el levantaba las manos en modo de derrota. "Esta bien, Esta bien es *nada* como tu digas, no te alteres" –Quise reír…y así sucedió, solté una carcajada limpia. "Me encanta tu risa" –Paro de reír para sonrojarme furiosamente, creo que podría hacerme pasar por semáforo cada vez que me sonrojo tanto…parezco un tomate andante.

"¡No me voy a alterar! ¿Porque creerías eso?" –Le replico haciéndome la ofendida.

"Porque es cierto, te alteras o molesta con rapidez" –Dice como si lo supiera desde antes de conocerme, muy seguro de si mismo.

"Tu no tienes derecho al reclamarme nada, eres igual o hasta peor que yo eres un obstinado total" –digo refunfuñosa.

"aún así me amas" –Dijo sonriente.

"No me vengas con eso ahorita tramposo" –Le espeto con frialdad para recibir de su parte una estruendosa carcajada…El verlo reír me quito el mal humor enseguida. "Me encanta tu risa" –Cito lo mismo que él me dijo hace unos momentos.

"Lo sé, soy irresistible" –Bufo y río quedamente.

"Presumido niño rico" –El me mira con asombro. "¿Qué?"

"¿Me acabas de llamar niño…?" –Le vi fruncir el entrecejo…sus cejas casi se tocaban la una con la otra.

"Si...creo que si" –Digo reafirmándolo. Lo siguiente que vi fue como detenía el auto a un lado de la carretera. "¿Qué haces?"

"Una rabieta, ya que soy un niño, quiero ser un niño malcriado y consentido" –Dice el con voz caprichosa.

"¿Pero para qué? Si tu ya eres eso, Eres un niño malcriado y consentido que tiene todo lo que quiere" –le digo riendo, el me ve y se lanza sobre mí. Mi escudo lucho conmigo para colocarse…pero tenía curiosidad sobre que iba a hacer, así que evite que mi escudo se colocara, el se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, y yo le mantuve la mirada en todo momento. "¿Qué haces?" –Le miro con curiosidad y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

"Ya te dije siendo un niño…quiero comerte a besos, y como niño malcriado que soy debo obtener lo que pido" –Dijo mientras movía una palanquita que estaba a un lado del asiento, haciendo que este se echara para atrás quedando yo acostada. Mi pulso se acelero mas, podía escuchar mis propios latidos.

"…me comerás a besos?"-Le pregunto para asegurarme de que oí bien.

"Si…creo que eso fue lo que dije…" –susurró acercando su rostro al mío pero lo giro un poco de modo que fue en dirección a mi cuello, lo beso y un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal.

"..Edward.." –Le susurre…quería dejarme llevar, sus besos se sentían de maravilla y muy excitantes…mi cuerpo se estremecía por cada beso que dejaba en la base de mi cuello por mi garganta, mi mandíbula, mi quijada…y luego mi boca.

"Oh, Bella…eres tan hermosa" –Susurra él con un tono de voz de estar maravilla por ver un espectáculo. "Me encanta hacerte esto.." –Dice para luego repetir el procedimiento de tortura con besos, esta vez fue forma regresiva, comenzó en mi boca y termino en la base de mi cuello.

"Ah" –Eso era lo único que lograba decir, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación tan placentera, mi vientre se contraía. ¡Santo Cielo! Todo esto me lo causa este hombro con solo unos simple besos…no me imagino si…

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, a imaginarse a ella y Edward juntos, tendidos en una cama luego de tener una calurosa entrega pasional.

"…Bella, Bella" –Escuche mi nombre a la lejanía.

"Hmm?" –murmuro abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con la centellante y perfecta sonrisa de mi novio.

"Parece que disfrutas de que sea un niño malcriado" –Dice el sonriente, depositando otro beso en mis labios para luego volver a su asiento de piloto y poner en marcha el volvo. Me encontraba acalorada y estoy segura de que mi rostro estaba sonrojado.

"Lo disfruto, claro está, pero solo cuando son este tipo de malcriadeces" –digo con sinceridad.

El asiente. "Claro, procurare tomar eso en cuenta" –Dice el medio riendo. "Hemos llegado Bella" –Dice estacionando fuera de mi casa. "Gracias por otorgarme el honor de pasar esta hermosa tarde contigo mi Bella" –Dice el con su acento a la antigua.

"El placer fue todo mío Eddie, esta tarde fue perfecta" –Esta sonrío, se encontró bostezando.

"parece que te he aburrido ya" –Bromeo él.

"Eso nunca pasará" –Afirmo Bella. Se acercaron y se despidieron en un pasional beso de despedida. "…Edward" –Dijo ella antes de que él se adentrara a su coche- "Quiero que te pasen esas malcriadeces más seguido..." –Dijo ella con valentía, aún no se creía que fue ella la que lo dijo…él le lanzo ese sonrisa que a ella le quitaba el aire.

"Buenas Noches mi Bella" –Dijo él muy sonriente para luego meterse y acelerar el auto a mucha velocidad, desapareciendo por el sendero

Doy un suspiro de enamorada, me sentía idiotizada de alguna manera, mordí mi labio, cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación. "Buenas noches chicos" –digo a Jane, Felix y a Trevor sabiendo que me escucharían..si es que estaban en casa claro. Me dirigí a mi habitación la cerré, me duche y coloque mi pijama.

"Oh, Edward, me tienes tan loca por ti…"-Digo acostándome en mi cama, para luego pasar la punta de mis dedos por los lugares en los que estuvieron sus labios cuando estuvimos en el auto. "Te amo tanto"…Luego de eso, quede rendida en mi cama.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? Me disculpan el abandono, simplemente había perdido la inspiración y me daba flojera escribir algo sin ganas, así de sencillo. Espero que estén muy bien. (:

**Pregunta del día: ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de la película "Breaking Dawn Part 2"? **

Mis mejores deseos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

R. R. Grant

"Gracias a Tina por corregirme el error de colocar "demetri" cuando es Felix."


End file.
